


Broadway

by Ozthelazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theater, American psycho references, F/M, Les Miserables - Freeform, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Slow Burn, Wicked References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozthelazy/pseuds/Ozthelazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste are broadway sensations always seeming to be casted in roles where they are each others love interest the whole world enraptured by the chemistry they share. unbeknownst to the audience the two maintain that they are only friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> "Broadway AU. It becomes a running thing for show runners to cast Adrien Agreste as the male lead and Marinette as the female lead in every major production, or at least cast them as related side characters, because the whole world is enraptured with the chemistry between these two actors. Every audience member will swear they’ve seen these actors fall in love a hundred times, in the most genuine unbeatable way. But when the curtain closes they smile, just friends, making jokes and walking away. But neither knows what the other is thinking. “its just a show…” they both think “you can’t just… she/he doesnt really love you… they dont. just friends… just friends. it’s just a show”..."  
> \- thelastpilot

“Marinette 20 minutes till show time." a stagehand called through the door.

"I'm almost ready." Marinette called back trying not to move as her makeup artist finished up. 

"How do I look Nat?" Marinette asked nervously as she got up.

"Absolutely stunning." Nathaniel answered honestly before he began cleaning up, packing away all the various cosmetics that lay about.

"Are you sure. What if I sweat so much the make up starts to drip off or I rub my face and smudge the make up or it turns out I'm allergic to the makeup and I end up fainting on stage?" Marinette babbled as she wringed her hat between her hands. 

"Marinette I get that you're nervous but now is probably not the best time the show is about to go on." Nathaniel tried to encourage her pushing her out the dressing room and toward the curtains. 

"But..." Marinette began but Nathaniel was quickly whipped away but a munchkin who needed their face touched up. Marinette was left standing by herself as countless crew members buzzed about ensuring the play would run smoothly.

What was she doing here? Just a month ago she was preparing the costumes but now she's standing backstage in one of the costumes she designed, her face caked in a make up and in minutes she'll be on stage in front of hundreds of people. WHAT IS SHE DOING!!!

"I know that look. Girl breath." Marinette was pulled from her internal breakdown by a familiar reporter.

"Alya I don't think I can do this I don't know what the producer was thinking when he made me Chloe's replacement but they can take their role and shove..."

"Woah there no need for your potty mouth," Alya smiled making Marinette pout but she relaxed a bit.

"Alya I can't ...."

"Up up up who are you?" 

"Um Marinette." Marinette answered a bit confused by Alyas question.

"No not tonight. Tonight you are Elphaba kick ass witch from OZ." Alya explained matter of factly grabbing the hat from Marinettes hands and gently placing it on her head.

"Let's try this again who are you?" Alya repeated slinging an arm around Marinettes shoulders and guiding her through the mass of munchkins and other actors.

Marinette took a deep breath and exhaled letting go of all her pent up stress.

"I'm Elphaba kickass witch of the west." Marinette said firmly straightening her posture.

"That's my girl," Alya cheered, "Now don't forget my interview I want to be the first reporter interviewing Broadway's next big star. See you in your dressing room." Alya said giving Marinette one last hug before she ran back to hide in the dressing rooms, Marinette was going to have to scold Alya again about the importance of security and privacy but for now she had other things to focus on. 

"Everybody get to your places." Someone called from somewhere in the darkened stage. Marinette fiddled with her dress as she waited for her part to come.

"Good luck." Marinette whispered to herself.

\---------

The cheers and standing ovation from the crowd was deafening. Marinettes cheeks were aching from smiling so much but she couldn't find it in herself to stop. She did it she made it through the whole show she would even dare to say it went perfectly. Marinette walked off stage feeling lighter than air only able to smile and nod as her co-cast congratulated her stunning performance.

"Damn girl I can't believe it you were even better than I expected!" Alya yelled jumping Marinette as soon as she walked into her dressing room.

"Ah Alya you're choking me." Marinette gurgled pulling at Alyas arm.

"Sorry I'm just so proud. My little Mari is growing up." Alya said dramatically, wiping away a nonexistent tear. The two girls shared a laugh both just soaking in Marinettes success.

"I bet now you're going to be flooded with requests for you to star in all sorts of shows."

"Alya you and I both know this was a one time thing. The producer was in a bind and I just happened to know enough to fill in Chloes shoes, besides I'm a costume designer not a actress." Marinette laughed wiping away the green makeup.

"Could have fooled me I was ready to beat the other actors up when you started to cry."

"You're always ready to beat someone up." Marinette countered wiping away the last of the makeup.

"Yeah but you..." Alya was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. Marinette looked to Alya but the brunette only shrugged before walking to the door and opening it. A sharply dressed man in dark suit stood on the other side. His dark hair was slicked back and he offered a small smile a bouquet of roses in his arms.

“Good evening ladies I was looking for the witch of the west," the man smiled continuing on, " I would just like to personally congratulate Miss Cheng on an outstanding performance." The man spoke smoothly offering the roses to the stunned actress. 

"That's a nice thought but not just anyone can get backstage so what's your deal?" Alya questions getting straight to the point, one hand on her hip as she looked the man up and down.

"Alya!" Marinette whined giving the man an apologetic smile as she took the roses.

"It's fine. Your friend is quite observant though I would expect nothing less from one of the best reporters in New York." 

"Oh so you know who I am alright we have a grade A psychopath I'm gonna scream in 10 seconds." Alya threatened putting herself between Nick and Marinette.

"I'm a businessman I make it my business to know people especially when they are acquainted with such talent." The man explained.

"Not good enough, 5...4...3..."

"Wait wait there is no need for that," Nick rushed holding his hands up in surrender before continuing," My name is Nick Carver I'm a Broadway producer and I would like to talk to Miss. Cheng about starring in an upcoming production." Nick rushed out his whole body tense waiting for the woman in glasses to scream. Lucky enough the woman kept her mouth closed.

"What production?" Marinette asked curiously gently pushing Alya out of the way.

"Well your performance tonight was outstanding I would like you to audition for Les Miserables." The room was dead silent the man remaining calm as he let the young woman in front of him process what he had said.

"When are the auditions?" Marinette asked blankly. 

"March 5 at the little theater on fifth. Now I must be going but if you have any further questions here is my business card." Nick smiled offering Marinette a card but she didn't move seeming content to just stare off into space. With a not so gentle nudge from Alya Marinette came to her senses grabbing the card from the man. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you I hope I see you at the auditions." With that the man left shutting the door as he did. 

Alya and Marinette stared at the card like it held the secrets to the world.

"This is so going in the interview."


	2. Call back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the way this chapter came out. If you havn't already guessed i dont know much about theater but im trying.

Marinette blinked a couple times letting her eyes adjust to the bright lights that shined down on her.

"Name?" A voice asked from the darkened theater.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She answered firmly though on the inside she was filled with anxious energy. She heard various whispers before finally a familiar voice spoke. "What part are you auditioning for and what song will you be singing today?"

"I'm auditioning for Eponine and I'll be singing Run away with me from the unofficial autobiography of Samantha brown."

 

"Start when you're ready." Marinette closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before slowly let it out along with all her anxieties and doubts. She opened her eyes and could feel the first words on the tip of her tongue.

"Let me catch..."

\---------

"Let me catch my breath." Adrien said meeting the cold grey eyes of his father.

 

"There is no time to rest in Broadway." Gabriel explained impatiently tapping his hands on the desk, acting as if he were talking to some child.

 

"American psycho hasn't even had its last show yet. Do you want me to do two shows at the same time?" Adrien clenched and unclenched his fists in frustration.

 

"Don't be ridiculous you are merely showing up to the auditions as a formality. You will show up at the second audition to test which actors you have the best chemistry with and then you will begin rehearsals in April." Adrien looked at his father in disbelief. He couldn't even audition like other actors had to.

"Can you at least tell me what the name of the show is and how you already got me a leading role in it." Adrien sighed in defeat accepting his fate.

"You will be Marius from Les Miserables. As for how I got you the part my business associate, Mr. Bourgeois, wanted to get on my good side. Now if that is all I really do need to get back to work." Gabriel stated leaving no room for Adrien to speak not that he could even if he wanted to Adrien was still trying to process his father's words. Adrien walked out of his father's office in a daze. Les miserables one of the most famous Broadway shows there ever was and he just had a leading role handed to him. Adrien's fame and his father's power had once again surprised him. 

Adrien drove home mind buzzing with so many thoughts and ideas. His whole body was on autopilot from the small wave he gave to the elderly doorman to him kicking his shoes off before he entered his apartment. The only thing that distracted him was a mangy fluff ball that weaved itself between his legs tripping him up in a few steps.

"Hello Plagg." Adrien groaned from his place on the floor looking up at the glowing green eyes of his little black cat. 

"Mreow." Plagg responded hopping on to Adrien's stomach a purr reverberating through the cats whole body as it gently kneaded Adrien's stomach.

"I don't have any cheese." Adrien deadpanned. As he expected the cat let out an offended hiss before jumping off the young man and padding back to where ever once again ignoring its owner's very existence. 

With a sigh Adrien got up but he couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face. At least Plagg didn't offer any surprises. Adrien walked to his kitchen shedding his designer button up and slacks till he was in nothing but his underwear and socks. He looked through his fridge and seeing nothing too appealing settled with a simple apple. Walking back to his living room he grabbed his phone from his slacks and dialed a familiar number the person picking up after a few rings.

"Yo Nino how's it going?" Adrien spoke plopping down on his couch.

"Adrien bro your not working." Nino yelled into the receiver almost blowing out Adrien's ear but the blonde couldn't find it in himself to care.

"I know I finally have a day off unluckily my morning was spent at my father's office."

"Aw dude that's jank what did he want."

 

"Well it looks like I won't have any free time after American Psycho." Adrien sighed.

"That sucks whats your old man got in store." 

"Luckily it's not another attempt at getting me into modeling and the show isn't terrible."

"Another show! Which one Aladdin?"

"No."

"The Book of Mormon."

"Nope." Adrien responded popping the "P" and taking a bit of his apple.

"Damn I was hoping," Nino mumbled,"Oh School of rock?"

"Do I look like Jack Black or a child?" Adrien dead panned.

"Hey I don't know you had a baby face for a while and were a bit on the short side." Nino laughed

"Hardy har Im 6"3" and considered one of the most handsome bachelor's in New York" Adrien said matter of factly pouting as his best friend continued laughing.

"Yeah whatever so you going to tell me what your show is so I know how much money I'll be blowing on you."

"Aw you'd do that for me," Adrien sing songed getting a snort from Nino, "you're to good for me."

"Damn straight I am.” Nino shot back.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about tickets my father knows someone from the show so I'll probably be able to get you a ticket to the one and only Les Miserables."

"Woah dude nice getting yourself involved in the classics."

"Yeah I think it will be cool so far I've only been involved in more recent plays."

"Les miserables that sounds familiar I think Alya mentioned something about the play recently."

"Ooh you're still talking to that reporter." Adrien asked knowingly.

"Shut up that's not what this is about," nino shot back before continuing, " I think she said something about her friend auditioning for a part."

"Hmm maybe I'll meet this friend and we can all go on a double date." Adrien joked laughing as his friend told him to piss off.

"Ha ha ha So bro what have you got planned today?" Nino asked changing the subject.

"Nothing yet but I ....

~~~~~

Marinette watched her best friend in slight disgust but mostly amazement as Alya ate every tray of cookies she sent her way all the while never looking up from her laptop.

 

"You want to take a break Alya? You've been writing for a good six hours and have probably eaten more than 100 cookies." Marinettes said only getting a small grunt from the reporter who just continued to shove cookies in her mouth.

"No it's fine Mari this is for you. You go ahead and bake all your little anxieties away." Alya said through a mouthful of cookie never looking up from her computer.

"I'm pretty sure I'm currently more worried about your blood sugar than my call back." Marinette explained gently taking back the almost empty tray of cookies holding back a giggle as her friend fumbled blindly looking for the sweets. After seconds of being cookie less Alya looked up.

"Marinette where are my cookies." Alya whined pouting at her giggling friend.

"I'm cutting you off. you invited me over for a support Marinette day but it feels more like a use Marinette to satisfy my cookie addiction day" Marinette accused, her friend only shrugged before closing her laptop to appease the frowning girl.

"Okay okay I will admit I haven't been giving you attention but I'm trying to get all my work done so when you get your call back I'll be able to go with you." Alya explained reaching across the counter and swiping another cookie.

"You mean get first dibs on the casting list for the show." Marinette guessed looking unimpressed as Alya only gave a sheepish grin.

"Fine you got me but I'll also be their to cheer you on."

"Yeah you always do." Marinette smiled starting to clean up all the dirty cookware laying around.

"So when are you going to get this call?" Alya asked.

"I don't know they said around noon because they wanted to test the chemistry between some actors."

"Oh interesting do you know who could possibly be your co-stars."

"All I know is that Chloe is going to be in it since her daddy is a producer,so she'll probably be Cosette." Marinette grumbled.

"Augh I hate privileged rich people I bet she doesn't even really have to audition." Alya complained saying what everyone who auditioned was thinking.

"Yeah I just hope I'll be able to get my part. It would be pretty awesome to star in such a well known show." 

"Girl you practiced that song for days and your acting is amazing there is no way you couldn't get the part you're absolutely perfect for it." Alya said hoping Marinette would find some comfort in her words.

"Yeah but I can't..."

Bzz Bzz

 

Marinettes phone vibrated on the counter catching their attention. She picked it up shushing Alya before answering, " Hello this is Marinette."

"Ah miss Dupain-Cheng it's Nick Carver I'm calling you to let you know we would like to call you back to the theater to act out some scenes with a few of your co-stars."

"Oh my Gosh really. I got the call. This is the call back isn't it. Oh my yes I'll be there. What time?" Marinette asked unable to contain her excitement as she basically shook with anticipation.

"1:30 if you could." Nick chuckled amused by the girls energy.

"YES!!," Marinette stopped taking a breath to compose herself realizing she was being a bit over the top, "I mean I'll see you then but if I may can I know who some of my potential co-stars will be?"

"Of course I don't see why not Peter Lockyer will probably play Jean valjean, Chloe Bourgeois as Cosette the others are not yet decided but for sure Marius will be played by Adrien Agreste." Nick confirmed, “so that’s all I can say for sure so we will see you at 1:30 goodbye.”

“Bye.” With that she hung up bouncing on the balls of her feet meeting Alyas proud grin with her own smile. 

“Call back?” Asked knowingly. All she got in response was a loud scream just before she was tackled to the floor.

“I did it! I did it!” Marinette cheered.

“I knew you would. So who's going to be in the show?” Alya asked going into reporter mode.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Marinette said innocently.

“Shut up I know you asked, you were right next to me.”Alya laughed pushing Marinette off to get to her computer.

“Why don't you love me?” Marinette whined into the hardwood floor.

“Because you're being a butt now answer my question.” Alya said opening up her laptop. With a huge sigh Marinette rolled over onto her back.

“Chloe will probably be Cosette.” 

“Gross.” Alya sympathized typing away.

“Peter Lockyer as Jean Valjean.”

“Nice he's been in Les miserables before right?”

“Yeah I think so his name sounds familiar. anyways they know for sure Marius will be played by Adrien Agreste. Alya froze at Marinettes words.

“No way.”

“What? What's the big deal?”

“Mari do you not recognize the mans name?” Alya all but shouted jumping from her chair rushing to her room.

“Well I mean it sounds familiar but I'm not remembering a face.” Marinette called to Alya listening as her friend rummaged around in her room for a few minutes.

“Found it! Here educate yourself.” A magazine was thrown at Marinettes face when Alya came back to the kitchen. She shot Alya a quick glare before glancing at the magazine

“Broadway's newest star, Adrien Agreste, taking the title of New York's most eligible bachelor.” Marinette read aloud studying the picture that accompanied the header. On the cover was a pretty good looking man. He had messy blonde hair that fell in front of his bright green eyes and accentuated his chiseled jaw line. He stood shirtless allowing a perfect view of his broad shoulders and defined abdominals. Overall he looked like the perfect male specimen.

“Wow I have to admit he is pretty good looking.” Marinette admitted fighting the blush that was slowly taking over her face, tossing the magazine back to Alya.

“Good looking!? The man is a demigod.” Alya corrected taking a minute to admire the picture.

“I could have sworn a few days ago you said you were more of a tall dark and wears glasses kind of girl.” Marinette said knowingly not missing the way Alya tensed.

“Yes and no. I wouldn't mind if this kid sweeped me off my feet.” Alya joked turning the conversation away from her. Marinette getting her friends drift decided to drop the subject.

“Well he's cute but it's not me who he'll be wooing I'm only poor unloved Eponine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the last pilot AU


	3. chemistry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a fun chapter to write

Marinette and Alya arrived at the theater ten minutes after 1:30 which in Marinettes case was a new record. Marinette jumped out of Alyas car and sprinted inside.

"I'm here!" Marinette yelled as she burst through the front door. Almost immediately she had regrets as all eyes turned to her. Alya came in after Marinette, quickly putting together what her friend had done based on Marinettes blush and all the attention being focused on her.

"Way to make an entrance." Alya whispered in Marinettes ear trying hard not to break into giggles.

"Shut up." Marinette quietly hissed, roughly pushing her friend toward the seats while she joined the rest of the actors on stage.

"Hello Marinette I was worried you wouldn't show." Nick smiled trying to alleviate some of her embarrassment.

"Yeah sorry."

"It's fine the director and Mr. Bourgeois have yet to arrive. So as I was saying till Mr. Bourgeois arrives feel free to converse amongst yourselves." Marinette sighed in relief looking around at some of the other actors. She recognized a few faces but none enough that she felt comfortable talking with them .

"I haven't seen your face on stage before." A voice said casually next to her. Marinette turned the voice only to be met by familiar stunning green eyes.

"I'm Adrien Agreste." The man introduced himself with a grin offering her his hand.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She offered taking his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"So I'm going to assume you're a new foreign face for the New york lights." Adrien guessed.

"I suppose you could say that after all I've only been an actress for about a week so I guess I could be considered foreign." Marinette offered.

"Only a week?" Adrien questioned in surprise before continuing, "How did you hear about this audition I heard it was very hush hush?"

"Oh Nick invited me. He thinks I have talent." Marinette laughed trying to ease her nerves.

"What show were you in?" Adrien asked before quickly adding, "if you don't mind me asking." He mumbled realizing he was being quite nosy.

"I played Elphaba in Wicked."

"Oh so you're the Witch who stole the show." Adrien smiled familiar with the various articles written about this very woman and complaints heard from his a childhood friend. He felt a small sense of pride when he noticed the slight blush that covered her face at the attention.

"I suppose but it wasn't just me it was the other actors that got me ready."

"You weren't already ready? Aren't understudies always prepared?" Adriens confusion worsened as Marinette snorted her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"No, do to interesting circumstances they got the costume designer to play a lead role."

"You were the costume designer." Adrien all but gasped in amazement looking at Marinette like she had grown a second head.

"Yeah it's a long story that has to do with a dress I designed, a touchy actress, and a producer catching me singing on stage after production hours." Marinette explained a small smile on her face not bothering to go further into detail.

" When did that all go down." Adrien chuckled eager to hear more of her story.

"You are a very curious man aren't you, you know curiosity killed the cat." Marinette stated with a smirk watching Adrien's eyes widen and a light blush take over his face before composing himself.

"Yes well I can't help but be curious it's not everyday I see a new face among Broadway legends." Adrien smirked standing straighter and puffing out his chest.

"Yes I suppose Peter Lockyer is a bit of a legend." Marinette stated tapping her chin thoughtfully, not missing the way Adrien deflated a bit at her lack of acknowledgment to his existence. 

"I'm pretty well known to." Adrien mumbled pouting at the floor.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" Marinette teased patting Adrien lightly on the shoulder. 

"No I'm fine." He sighed dramatically wiping away non-existent tears.

"Wow you're just oozing talent." Marinette said sarcastically unimpressed by his performance.

"I know and if you're lucky some of my talent might rub off on you." Adrien joked sending Marinette a wink but she just rolled her eyes in response opening her mouth to retort only to be interrupted by a shrill voice.

" Yeah if she's lucky she'll get some of our talent." A voice hissed. From out of nowhere appeared a blond caked in makeup sporting a expensive bright yellow sundress, the one and only Chloe Bourgeois wrapped herself around Adrien's arm. 

"Adrien honey how have you been?" Chloe sing songed stepping in front of Marinette and successfully blocking Adrien's view of her. 

"Um Chloe I was talking to..."

"Oh did I tell you about my new dress I got, top of the line but I expected nothing less..." Chloe droned on ignoring Adrien's attempts to continue talking to Marinette. Adrien glanced over Chloes shoulder mouthing a quick "sorry" though Marinette just gave him a dismissive wave edging away from the couple. 

"Welcome actors and actresses" a voice boomed garnering the attention of everyone in the theater. At the front of the stage stood a heavy set man dressed in a designer suit his hair the color of gravel and his face covered in various wrinkles.

"I am Mr. Bourgeois and you lucky few have been chosen because of the raw talent we see in you." Mr. Bourgeois spoke gesturing to Nick and a short Hawaiian shirt clad Asian man with a gotee. 

"We are here today to test the compatibility of various actors as well as who has the best grasp on their character. Sadly not everyone will be able to get a leading role but do not fret you would not have made it this far if you did not have talent." Mr. Bourgeois explained their was a quiet murmur as people came to realize this was it, after today the final cast would be selected.

"Now I am only a producer so I'll hand over the reins to Mr. Fu who will let you know which actors will go and what scenes you will act." Mr. Bourgeois stepped back and let the little old man step forward. 

"You all know the script since you received it during the week to memorize the parts you were auditioning for. Now I'll be choosing various actors and asking you to act out certain scenes so without further ado Peter Lockyer and Alison Luff."

~~~~~~~~

 

" For it isn't a dream - Not a dream After all!"  
Adrien and Chloe trailed off voices in a beautiful harmony. 

"Well done. Peter Lockyer and Jason Mercy to stage you'll be performing the sewer scene." Mr. Fu called not wasting a moment. Adrien walked off stage and toward the audience seats. He was feeling a bit annoyed when Chloe glued herself to his arm.

Clearing his throat he directed his attention to the blond," Chloe I know we're... friends but do you think you could give me some space?"

"What for Adri-kins?" Chloe smiled innocently up at Adrien though she only got a slight grimace in response.

“ It's just that you're being a bit clingy and I kind of-"

"Oh no Adrien do- do you not want me around." Chloe hiccuped getting her crocodile tears ready for the tantrum she was about to throw.

"No no no it's just - it's just really hot and it's hard to cool down with you right up against me." Adrien lied trying to appease the girl.

"Oh why didn't you just say so I'll have my daddy fix it right away." Chloe chirped her tears nothing but a memory as she skipped away. Adrien let out a tired sigh seating himself toward the Back of the theater. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to alleviate his migraine, he coughed a couple times hoping to sooth the ache that was starting in his throat, and no matter how long he rubbed his shoulders they still felt stiff and tight, overall it was kind of turning into a shitty day.

"Tea?" Adrien looked up and was met by the sight of a red thermos with black polka dots.

"Tea?" Marinette asked again unscrewing the lid and holding it out to him.

"What?" 

"You've been here as long as I have while singing 100 times more than I have so I would think your throat would be a little sore. So I'm offering you tea because that helps and you need it." Marinette explained pouring some tea in the thermos cap and placing it in Adriens hands staring him down till he took a sip.

"I need help?" Adrien asked coyly chuckling when Marinette looked him dead in the eye and nodded. They stayed in comfortable silence watching various actors perform.

"I'm sorry about Chloe." Adrien mumbled giving her back the thermos lid and avoiding eye contact. She grabbed the lid and screwed it back on, "you don't have to apologize you weren't the one being rude." Marinette shrugged.

"Yeah but I mean she's not usually like that. She's not good with personal space and all but she is polite to all the people we see at events and in shows so-”

“What type of people are usually at these events?” Marinette cut him off with her question.

“Well um, usually producers, directors, actors, businessmen and just plain people with specific kind of…” Adrien trailed off seeing the point Marinette was getting at. He had seen her polite mask slip once in awhile when she thought the people were below her. The sneer she would send the makeup artists when they made the slightest mistakes, the whispered insults when understudies were caught practicing her parts, all of it was just evidence that he had so graciously ignored at the time but now...

“I'm not an important actress or associate I have no ties to powerful people I'm just a simple designer who happened to be in the right place at the right time and stole her spot in the last week of a big production. She has nothing to gain by being nice to me.” 

“But she couldn't.” Adrien said more for himself than for Marinette.

“Adrien listen I'm telling you how I see things whether you agree or not is your business arguing about it is just going to ruin this budding friendship.” Marinette sighed offering the blond a tired smile unbeknownst to her Adrien's mind had ceased to function.

“Friendship.” Adrien repeated in wonder.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste your performance is coming up and Mr. Fu wants you to do Eponine's final scene " A intern informed them quietly.

“Ok thank you.” Marinette told them giving them a small smile before they left.

“Well that's our cue. Let's go.” Marinette stood and wiped the non-existent dust from her clothes before walking toward the stage soon followed by Adrien.

==========

“Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste I would like you to perform Eponines last scene from the point where Eponine gives Marius the letter.” Mr.Fu instructed both actors.

“Start when ready.” Marinette took in a deep breath channeling all the sorrow, fear and regrets Eponine must have felt in those last moments. The feeling of never really having anything and the one thing you felt was in your grasp being torn away by a stranger in a matter of minutes. The feeling of deaths cool touch gripping harder and harder at her very soul. Marinette released her breath along with all other emotions that had nothing to do with Eponine. She looked to Adrien who opened his eyes seconds after her meeting her eyes and giving a slight nod. Marinette sank to the floor feigning pain as she clutched her side.

“Here... It's from Cosette...I kept it from you…” Marinette reached for Adriens hand grasping it weakley and placing something in his palm.

“Eponine what have you done?” Adrien whispered hollowly throwing the note away and kneeling by Marinettes side.

“Don't be too hard on me…” Marinette muttered weakly putting on a brave face as Adrien moved her hands away from her side. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of the wound. He wrapped his arms around her in fear, tears starting to form in his eyes as he just held her 

“Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius,” Marinette sang softly her voice wavering with each shuddering breath, “ I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here - that's all I need to know And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And rain will make the flowers grow…” with each word Marinette relied more and more on Adrien for support her eyes feeling heavier and heavier.

“But you will live, Eponine - Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love -” Adrien sang firmly shaking Marinette gently so she opened her eyes. He studied her face and the blue of her eyes, drinking in her image like she was an oasis and he was a lost desert traveler.

“Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me... Comfort me…” Marinette sang grabbing Adriens hand and bringing it to her cheek.

“You will live a hundred years If I could show you how... I won't desert you now…” Adrien sang, gently wiped away her tears as they fell down her cheeks.

“ The rain can't hurt me now...This rain will wash away what's past. And you will keep me safe And you will keep me close I'll sleep in your embrace at last.” Marinette smiled weakly nuzzling Adriens hand.

“Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine You won't feel any pain A little fall of rain Can hardly hurt you now I'm here.” Adrien felt the tears fall down his face as his imagination ran with him. He could feel the weakening of her heart, the shallow breaths, the warmth of her blood as it seeped through his fingers no matter how much pressure he put on her wound.

“So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius I don't feel any pain A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now…” Marinettes breath came out in shallow gasps and her eyes became to heavy to open.

“I will stay with you Till you are sleeping.” Adrien promised through his tears his whole body shaking as he fought to keep his voice steady.

“That's all I need to know And you will keep me safe…” Marinettes voice trailed off and her body went limp against Adriens. 

“No eponine no.” He begged clutching her body tighter kissing her forehead tenderly.

“I will keep you safe.” Adrien whispered burying his face in her hair trying to hide his tears from the others.  
Adrien and Marinette stayed like that both composing themselves as they waited for someone to call the scene. After minutes ticked by with nothing but silence they both looked up meeting the gaze of three teary eyed men.

“That was beautiful.” Nick sniffed saying the words Mr.B was not able to say through his own tears and hiccups.

"Um thank you but are we done because there isn't much else we can do considering Eponine is well dead.” Marinette explained from her spot in Adrien's arms.

“Ah right my apologies. Amazing scene Miss Dupain-Cheng and Mr. Agreste.” Mr. Fu said clearing his throat and waving the two actors off stage. The two slowly stood up and walked off stage. As they walked back down to their seat they shared a small smile before they went their separate ways Adrien dragged away by Chloe and Marinette to Alya. Though neither stated it they both knew something in their lives changed after that one shared scene.


	4. Breaking and entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love writing best friend interaction. Alya and Marinette are friendship goals.

Marinette congratulations you have been chosen to play the part of Eponine in the summer production of Les Miserables. Rehearsals begin April 15 at 3:00. The rehearsals will be held at the Dynasty theater on 5th Avenue. Thank you for your cooperation.  
-Mr. Bourgeois, Master Fu, and Mr. Carver. 

Marinette read and re-read the email her mind buzzing with so many thoughts and emotions. She had done it she had gotten the part and in only a few short weeks she would be starting rehearsals. With a tired sigh Marinette fell backwards onto her bed with a soft thump. 

She had come to terms with the fact that her career path wasn't exactly the same as it once was. Honestly it had taken a hard left into some major uncharted territory but with each passing success Marinette was feeling more confident in her abilities. She still wasn't a hundred percent but she was getting there.

Marinette glanced at her nightstand clock, a bright 11:00 flashed at her, it was a good a time as ever to get off her lazy butt. With a couple small hops she was up and stretching as she walked out of her room. She made it two steps into her living room before her world went dark and she was knocked off her feet. She let out a small squeal of surprise as her butt made contact with the carpeted floor.

"Hello to you to Tikki." Marinette laughed pulling a red sugar glider off her face. The sugar glider lightly nibbled on her fingers before crawling up her arm to her shoulder.

"What shall we have for breakfast." Marinette wondered out loud walking into her little kitchen. opening her fridge and letting out a groan at the lack of food. She reached for a small basket of strawberries only to have Tikki pounce on the red fruit quickly nibbling on all of them.

"Tikki when I die of starvation you will have no one to feed you. What are you going to do then?" Marinette asked darkly getting no response as she grabbed the strawberries and Sugar glider from the fridge. With a dejected sigh she filled a bowl with dry cereal. 

After her five star meal Marinette placed Tikki in her cage and went to take a shower. She changed into comfy basketball shorts and a loose black shirt. Grabbing her sketchpad and drawing utensils she plopped herself on the couch unlocking Tikkis cage and and allowing the little creature to burrow herself in the shorts pockets. Marinette had just started on a new dress inspired by Wicked when her phone began singing.

"Hello Alya." Marinette smiled putting her phone on speaker as she placed it by her side continuing to draw.

"Marinette what are you doing tonight?"

"Why yes my morning was fine thanks for asking." Marinette said sweetly holding back a little giggle as she heard her friend huff over the phone.

"Hello Marinette how are you doing?" Alya asked with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"See was that so hard?" Marinette laughed.

"Yes. Now are you doing anything tonight?"

"Well I just started sketching out some ideas but later I was planning on-"

"Err!! wrong you weren't planning anything because you and me are going out." Alya proclaimed.

"Great where are you dragging me this time." Marinette groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Wow don't sound so excited," Alya sassed, " you'll find out later when I come to pick you up. Casual formal is the style be ready by 7 See ya then." With that final goodbye Alya hung up leaving a perplexed Marinette to wonder about her friends sanity.

"I need new friends." Marinette mumbled to Tikki scratching the little marsupial behind the ear. For the rest of the morning and afternoon Marinette sat on her couch sketching all the ideas that popped into her head. She was in the middle of designing a elegant red evening gown when a loud knock came from her front door. Marinette stood up stretching her arms above her head before checking her phone. 7:10. She was so dead. Marinette contemplated sneaking away to her room with some soundproof headphones and pretending she hadn't heard Alya but that would be hard considering her knocking was louder than a jackhammer.

"I know you're in there Marinette. If you don't open this door in the next 10 seconds I'm coming in through the window. Again!" Alya yelled through the door.

"Alya please don't you almost gave Mrs . Baker a heart attack when she saw you climbing up to my balcony." Marinette whined opening the door for the fiery Brunette who was dressed in black slacks and a loose purple button up, her hair was tamed and rolling down her back in silky waves. All in all she looked good which just made Marinette more weary about Alyas exact plans.

"I wasn't in any danger. Now why aren't you ready?" Alya asked glancing down at Marinettes outfit in disappointment. 

"I live on the fifth floor and you didn't even use the fire escape to get up here." Marinette artfully dodged the question choosing instead to continue on the subject of Alyas more rash moments.

"The lady could have seen a pigeon and she would have almost had a heart attack now stop avoiding my question." Alya accused poking Marinette in the arm. Marinette gave a feeble smile and shrug laughing when Alyas shoulders sagged and she massaged her temples.

"Let me guess you were sketching and time got away from you." 

"Well when you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing." Marinette pouts looking up at her friend.

"Your lucky I expected this. We don't have to be there till 8:30 but you need time to get ready and it takes time to find parking." Alya explained dragging Marinette to her room. 

"You have 40 minutes to get ready after that your butts out that door no matter what." Alya explained grabbing Tikki from Marinettes pocket and cuddling her in her arms. She gave Marinette one last stern glare before walking out cooing at Tikki the whole way to the living room.

Once Alya was gone Marinette was up racing about her room knowing Alya was no liar. Marinette could be in nothing but a sports bra and shorts and Alya would still drag her out the door kicking and screaming.

40 minutes later Marinette was dressed in a black knee length long sleeve dress that faded to a dark blue around the skirt. Marinette had just finished putting on mascara when Alya busted in.

“You clean up nicely Cheng.”

“Thank you it's a gift of mine to be able to put together an outfit for an event i know nothing about.” Marinette retorted only getting a chuckle from Alya as she pulled her toward the door.

“Bye Tikki!” Marinette called to her sugar glider which laid sleeping in its cage.

“So do I get to know where were going?” Marinette asked as she buckled herself into Alyas black Honda.

“Hang onto your knickers because we're going to the last showing of the Broadway hit American psycho.” 

“Oh my gosh really!” Marinette squealed wiggling in her seat.

“How did you get tickets especially to the final show?” Marinette inquired.

“Well I just had to let you see the costumes up close and personal.” Alya said weaving through New York Traffic.

“Alya have I ever told you how great of a friend you are?” Marinette asked staring at Alya like she was wearing the latest Agreste fashion.

“No but I wouldn't mind you telling me more often.” Alya smiled as they continued on their way.

\--

“You remember how like half an hour or so ago I called you an amazing friend.” Marinette asked feeling her way through the darkness.

“Yeah.” Alya called from somewhere in front of her.

“I take it back along with every other nice thing I ever said about you.” Marinette hissed. Alya chose to stay quite instead of prodding the already grouchy girl hoping they where close to their destination.

After fumbling about in the dark for a few more minutes Alya found it. “How could you such things when i'm only keeping my word of getting you up close and personal with the costumes.” Alya said as she blinded Marinette with a bright light as she opened a door. Smirking Alya pulled Marinette up out of the floor and up into the light of the backstage area of a theater. Countless people walked around and none of them bothered to give the two women rising from a trapdoor a second glance. Marinette couldn't hold back her small gasp as she saw different actors walking around in various outfits.

“How did you even know the tunnel would lead to the theater's basement?” Marinette wondered aloud though in reality not really caring since most of her attention was taken by all the hustle and bustle that was occurring all around.

“The Lyceum holds many secrets my dear Mari.” Alya whispered mysteriously. Despite her excitement of being able to be backstage Marinette couldn't help but notice the how everyone was extremely busy, busy like they were in the middle of a show not just starting the show.

"Alya has the show already started?" Marinette questioned turning to Alya who only smiled innocently back at her. Marinette massaged her temples hoping to keep the oncoming headache at bay.

“Marinette beggars cant be choosers," Alya stated matter of factly grabbing Marinettes hand and pulling her further into the crowd," now follow me and walk like you're ready to murder.” Alya commanded letting go of Marinette and walking off into the crowd with careful deliberate steps. 

“What?” Marinette muttered but still ended up following Alya as she walked through the crowd. Alya walked around backstage talking to various actors and getting the inside scoop quickly being lost in the mass of people. Marinette heaved a sigh at losing track of her friend and was still stubbornly holding onto her previous sentiments of Alya needing new hobbies but it was getting harder with each passing moment. The backstage was filled with the voices of the actors who were currently performing on stage , as well as being filled with various people going around in various costume designs. Walking around gave Marinette the chance to talk to some of the various actors who meandered around waiting for their cue to go back on stage. 

“Where is Jack?” somebody called into the crowd. A man dressed in jeans and a black polo stood on top a box looking around the crowd. All the people around Marinette froze and looked around a hushed murmur filling the crowd.

“He didn't show up tonight.’ a voice responded from the crowd.

“That's just great,” the man muttered to himself putting an earpiece in his ear and talking quickly into the mic.

“.... the only wedding dress...not here...can't fix it…” Marinette was able to catch bits and pieces of what the man was saying easily coming to the conclusion that some outfit needed touch ups.

“Excuse me Monsieur.” Marinette said tapping the man on the shoulder. 

“Yes.” he answered whipping around as he dragged a hand along his face.

“I couldn't help but overhear you are having a bit of a wardrobe malfunction and I would be more than willing to offer my assistance.” Marinette smiled offering the man a smile but only getting a suspicious grunt and glare.

“And who are you?” The man asked in an accusatory tone of voice looking her up and down like she was a child.

“Just someone willing to help and also the lead costume designer of the recent Broadway production Wicked.” Marinette stated folding her arms over her chest widening her stance and appearing as confident as she could. The man's eyes widened at her words. 

“Oh thank God.” he mumbled grabbing her shoulder and leading her more towards the back of the theater toward a simple wedding dress.

“The actress went to pull the zipper down to put it on only for the whole zipper to fall off.” the man explained holding the whole chain out to her. Marinette took the zipper from the man and inspected the material of the gown.

“How much time do we have till this needs to be onstage?” Marinette asked not looking up from the gown.

“Twenty minutes.”

“I need a spool of white thread and a needle.” Marinette ordered almost immediately having the items placed in her waiting palm. In a matter of minutes the zipper was re-attached and the actress was dressed and ready.

“Thank you so much.” the man smiled grabbing Marinettes hand and shaking it animatedly.

“It's no problem at all.” Marinette smiled shaking his hand back before he received some unknown message on his headset and walked away muttering about some lights. Marinette took a deep breath in feeling proud of herself when a loud screech disturbed her thoughts.

“Put me down!” People seemed to be congregating around a commotion happening by the back exit. Yells and grunts could be heard but her short legs hindered Marinettes ability to see over the other peoples heads.

“I am a renowned agent!” The familiar voice argued as Marinette pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Marinette repeated the same phrase over and over again as she elbowed people out of the way. It isn't Alya, it isn't Alya, it isn't Alya. Marinette was done she was absolutely done. Alya was currently being thrown over a gorilla of a mans shoulder as he attempted to escort her to the exit . 

“Alya is a nice girl. Mama said, she’ll be a good influence. They said,” Marinette mumbled to herself turning away from the scene, “Who's the good influence now!” Marinette yelled whipping around and taking a running leap onto the gorillas back.

=======

Adrien gave the applauding crowd one last bow before walking off stage finally able to take a moment to relax and-

Crash!!!

Various security guards rushed past Adrien towards the loud noises that could be heard coming from the back of the theater. Out of curiosity Adrien followed the crowd only to see the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen. Two girls were currently giving his personal bodyguard a very hard time. A brunette was tossed over the shoulder of the gorilla while a ravenette held tightly to the brunettes hand the ravenettes body almost parallel with the floor as she had her feet firmly planted in the middle of the gorillas back. the dark haired girl seemed to be pulling with all her might attempting to free the brunette. Adrien could feel a laugh bubbling up but he swallowed it down.

“Stop!” Adrien stated firmly his voice cutting through the crowd just like his father's. The crowd parted as he stepped forward making sure to keep his face neutral.  
“ Release them.” he ordered staring the gorilla straight in the eye. With a small huff the gorilla dropped the two girls. He gave the Gorilla a slight nod before he grabbed the two girls and walked to his dressing room. Once there he finally got a good look at them.

“Marinette?” Adrien was surprised to see the familiar ravenette who glanced at him bashfully not meeting his gaze. Adrien burst out laughing, a full blown body laugh that shook his whole body and brought tears to his eyes. Despite the situation they were just in Alya and Marinette couldn't help but join in. When the trio finally calmed down Adrien was feeling better than he had the whole night.

“Its good to see you again Marinette.” Adrien offered a smile one she returned a bit bashfully.

“Yeah i just wish it could have been under less embarrassing circumstances.” Marinette glanced toward the quiet brunette.

“Yes Situations are interesting,” Adrien agreed eyeing the girl beside Marinette as she pointedly looked at the floor.

“Adrien Agreste. Pleased to make the acquaintance of one of Marinettes friends Miss...” Adrien offered his hand to the brunette who after a second of hesitation took his hand.

“Césaire, Alya Césaire. Journalist for the New York times” Adrien couldnt help but feel he had heard the girls name before but pushed it to the back of his mind.

“So now that we all know each other if i may inquire as to why you two lovely ladies were attacking my Bodyguard a couple minutes ago.” Adrien smiled looking at the two disheveled woman in front of him.

‘Well funny story involving a misunderstanding about my credentials.” Alya smiled with a cheesy grin. 

“I'm sure.” Adrien stated not convinced and smiling slightly when Marinette elbowed the brunette in the side.

“Ouch! Fine. We snuck in through the floor so I could get an interview.” she sighed. With the absurdity of the whole situation he couldn't help but to chuckle despite how he shouldn't be encouraging this kind of behavior.

“Well Miss Césaire I would prefer you just come in through the back door like most of the other reporters do. though I must say you are quite creative.” The woman now known as Alya merely shrugged but a self satisfied smirk seemed to be making its way onto her features. 

“Marinette I never took you as such a rebel.” Adrien teased turning his attention to Marinette who only her shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

“Well what can I say if she jumped off a cliff I'm obligated to follow.” Marinette sighed patting Alya on the shoulder.

“You truly are a good friend.”Adrien smiled only to be interrupted by a loud ringing.

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. I’ll be right back.’ Marinette apologized her face bright red as she pulled out her phone. Marinette excused herself from the room and walked outside as she answered her phone.

“Finally i can get a word in.” Alya cheered catching Adriens attention.

“Not to be rude Mr. Agreste but i snuck into the theater for a reason and that reason was an interview with you.’ Adrien couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by Alyas intensity.

“I suppose an interview would be okay but i would prefer you call me Adrien.” 

“Great how do you feel about finally being done with American psycho?” Alya asked getting straight to business.

“Well i thought the show was….”

“...and i can't wait to begin rehearsals for Les Mis.” Adrien finished, Alya never breaking eye contact for more than a few seconds as she typed away on her phone.

“Fantastic! On last questi-”

“Alya I need to go.” Marinette rushed into the room grabbing Alyas attention right away.

“What!? Wait i was…” Alya tried to argue glancing at Marinette but quickly shut her mouth grabbing her things and offering her hand to Adrien.

“It was a pleasure to meeting you Adrien. I‘ll see you soon.” Alya stated as Adrien took her hand and gave it a firm shake before exiting the room.

“Thanks so much for saving our butts and not calling the cops. I'll make it up to you I promise. See you at rehearsals bye!” Marinette called as she quickly followed her friend leaving a very confused blonde in their wake.

“Yeah rehearsals.” Adrien murmured to no one his brain still trying to play catch up.

====

True to her word Marinette did make it up to Adrien.

“Adrien i swear if you ate my last cookie.” Marinette whispered glaring into her now cookie less lunch bag. Adrien quickly shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth looking away innocently as his cheeks bulged like a chipmunks.

"I donut know what your talking about.” Adrien mumbled through the cookie.

“That doesn't even make sense that was a cookie not a donut you jerk.” Marinette tried to be angry but she wasn't succeeding as a small giggle escaped her lips.

“Think of this as payback for when i saved you and your friend from my guard.” Adrien offered wiping his hands of any crumbs.

“I gave you your own bag of cookies when i got to the theater.”Marinette countered in an exasperated tone not impressed as Adrien only grinned.

“If you two don't mind i'm sure some of the other actors would like to hear this information.” Mr. Fu interrupted getting Marinettes and Adriens attention who sunk down in their seats out of embarrassment. The actors around them laughed quietly to themselves having heard the whole conversation between the two young actors. Once Marinette felt the attention was off them she sat up determined to actually pay attention despite Adriens constant pleas for attention.

“Now that we have cleared everything up about roles and schedules i'm going to let you go.” Mr. Fu explained a soft murmuring rising up from his audience.

“Yes i'm sure you're all excited but don't get used to it the real work begins next time we meet.” Mr. Fu warned his face serious for only a second before breaking into a kind grin.

“So you ready to star in your first real show?”Adrien asked as he followed Marinette toward the exit.

“For sure I can handle anything.” Marinette stated walking confidently out into the afternoon light.


	5. Be prepared

Marinette was not as prepared as she had believed.

After only days of having real rehearsal Marinette was feeling the metaphorical and literal burn. Her throat was starting to sting, she was nowhere near awake enough for rehearsals, and Chloe was being a class “A” bi...

"Marinette you doing okay?" Marinette looked up from her cup of tea into worried green eyes.

"Um...yeah I'm fine just tired." Marinette smiled weakly swallowing the yawn that tickled the back of her throat.

Adrien looked unconvinced as he crouched in front of her slumping form. "Are you sure you seem more than just tired, maybe you should go home."

Marinette scowled downing the rest of her tea and pushing herself up. She remained steady by sheer force of will as the world spun. "Practice is almost over we only have one more scene to go through today. I got this." She forced a bigger brighter smile giving the worried blonde a light pat on the shoulder as she walked past him.

"But..." Adrien tried to argue only to be interrupted.

"Oh Adrien just let her practice I'm sure the newbie knows what she's doing." Chloe assured coming from out of nowhere and immediately attaching herself to Adrien's arm. Marinette froze her whole body tensing at Chloe's voice.

"I mean I guess." Adrien mumbled.

"Now come one we have to get ready for the next scene." Marinette slowly relaxed as she heard the two blondes walk away. "Oh and Marinette break a leg. Sabrina is really looking forward to seeing how this scene should go." Chloe said sweetly. Marinette swallowed thickly before continuing on toward the stage. 

Marinette followed Adrien as he walked ahead a faint hop in his step and a dreamy smile on his face as he sang " In my life She has burst like the music of angels The light of the sun...”

Marinettes forced a smile to her face as Adrien glanced back at her only for it to fall the moment he looked away. " Every word that he says Is a dagger in me! In my life There's been no one like him anywhere, Anywhere, where he is If he asked... I'd be his!" Marinettes sang her voice soft and lost like her world was slowly crumbling away.

The two stood in the middle Adrien a small ball of sunshine that skipped about the stage and Marinette his quieter shadow, " In my life There is someone who touches my life -" their voices blended together as they sang forming a beautiful melody.

Adrien's face broke into a huge smile when Chloe entered the stage," Waiting near!" He all but yelled rushing to the blonde. Marinette watched as the two embraced gazing into each other's eyes as she moved back to stand off to the side. As Chloe and Adrien sang their duet Marinette felt herself swaying to their melody till she was no longer swaying and instead falling. She landed with a resounding thunk the air forced out of her lungs leaving her breathless.

“Marinette!” for the second time that day Marinette found herself looking into concerned green eyes. Adrien slowly helped Marinette up into a sitting position letting her lean against him for support.

“Marinette what happened? You're burning up! Why didn't you tell me you were sick? What were you thinking? This could be serious, what if....” Marinette could only groan in response to the steady stream of babble that came out of Adriens mouth. Marinette tried to place her finger to his lips to quiet the panicking man but she ended up just smacking him in the mouth, thankfully a slap to the face was just as effective in shutting him up.

“Mrs. Dupain-Cheng are you okay.” Marinette opened her eyes only letting out a louder groan as she saw Mr. Bourgeois make his way onto the stage closely followed by Nick and Mr.Fu.

“I'm fine I just lost my balance.” Marinette reassured trying stand back up but she was unsuccessful as Adrien's arms tightened around her holding her down. “Adrien let me go.” she whispered pulling at his arms till he relented and let her go.

“Are you sure?” Mr. Bourgeois questioned eyeing Marinette like a child who wasn't doing what they were told to do. Marinette tried her best to appear strong but it was hard when she was relying heavily on Adrien to maintain her balance.

“She might not be ready for this sort of pressure daddy.” Chloe spoke up her father seeming to immediately agree.

“Marinette I think your understudy should take your place.” Mr. Bourgeois stated firmly motioning toward a stage hand to retrieve Sabrina. Marinette was stunned her argument lost in her throat.

“Mr. Bourgeois i'm sure Marinette is fine it was just a small mishap she just needs a small break.” Nick argued coming up beside the silent actress shooing Adrien away from Marinettes side. Marinette managed to remain standing giving a weak smile trying to prove Nick's argument though after a minute she started to sway again.

“Mr. Bourgeois I'll be fine." Marinette states firmly Nick nodding in approval as he placed a steady hand on Marinettes shoulder for support.

"See just give her a break and then-"

"Marinette Sabrina will be taking your place," All eyes turned to Mr. Fu who stood off to the side stroking his beard thoughtfully, " For the past few days you have been...off and until I see improvement Sabrina will be keeping your part." Unlike with Mr.Bourgeois no one argued. With her head hung low Marinette walked off the stage, barely keeping her emotions in check. Adrien reached for her hand but she moved out of reach hoping he would get the message. Without another word Sabrina was now Eponine and Marinette was forced to sit on the side lines.

Marinette heaved a sigh as she walked out of the theater ready to go home and collapse onto her bed. She gave Adrien the cold shoulder as he left the theater the poor man only gave a weak wave getting the hint that he wasn't wanted. She had just reached the street her arm raised to hail a taxi when she felt a presence beside her. She glanced to the side only to see the last person she wanted to talk to.

"So how's your day going?" Chloe asked gazing at her fingernails disinterestedly Sabrina standing loyally by her side.

"What do you want." Marinette asked tiredly glaring at Chloe.

“It's not about what I want but about what would be best for the show.” Chloe explained.

“And what would be best?” Marinette asked eyeing Chloe suspiciously her arm lowering a fraction .

“If you just left.” Chloe stated bluntly finally looking up from her nails, “You realize the moment you appeared on Broadway you've been nothing but a burden.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked but a heavy weight was settling in her stomach.

“Oh poor sweet naive Mari.” Chloe sighed.

“Don't call me that.” Marinette said though her voice was soft instead of stern.

“Whatever,” Chloe waved her hand dismissively, “ Marinette can't you see your role as Eponine was just a fluke and here you are taking up a role a real actress could of had.”

“That's not true.” Marinette tried to argue but she didn't even believe herself, she didn’t acknowledging the taxi that pulled up to the curb too invested in Chloe's words.

“We’re a week or so into production and you've already messed up. I'm just saying what everyone's thinking you don't belong here. You don't want to drag everyone else down do you?” Chloe asked walking to the taxi as Sabrina opened the door, “You should go back to your dress hobby you were actually kind of good at that. Toodaloo.” With a sweet smile Chloe and Sabrina disappeared in the taxi leaving Marinette to slowly crumble in on herself.

A numbness settled over Marinettes body as she got another cab. As she sat in the back seat she felt a dampness on her cheeks. She brought a hand to her face only to see her fingers smudged with mascara. She stared blankly at her black smudged fingers before wiping it away on her pants not bothering to try and stop her tears.

After a few minutes Marinette arrived at her apartment building. She slowly made her way inside Chloe's words running through her head the whole time. Chloe wasnt right and Marinette new it but some small part of her believed Chloes words. With a tired sigh Marinette sat on her couch her face buried in her knees. She was only sitting there for minutes when her train of thought was derailed by a certain sugarglider.

“Hello tikki.” Marinette gave a watery smile petting the little sugar glider on the head. Tikki chattered excitedly nibbling on her fingers then gliding to the window only to come back and do it again.

“Tikki i'm not really feeling a walk right now.” Marinette mumbled burying her face back into her knees to wallow in her sorrows. Against Marinettes desires Tikki refused to leave her alone. With a tired groan Marinette got up, after changing into more comfy clothes Marinette placed Tikki in her purse and started the five block trek to Central park. The walk was short and Tikki couldn't have been happier practically vibrating in her purse. Once in a secluded part of the park Marinette opened her purse and with a loud squeak Tikki was out running around Marinettes feet and up trees. A small smile made its way onto Marinettes face as the little sugar glider ran around having the time of her life. Marinette enjoyed seeing Tikki run around free as a bird but her mind continued to wonder to a darker place. Marinette was engrossed in her thoughts when Tikki disappeared from view behind a bush followed by a loud meow and hiss. Panic set in Marinette at the thought that a cat got to Tikki, she rushed to Tikkis rescue her bag raised above her head ready to hit the predator off her beloved pet.

Marinette burst through the brush but didn't see what she had expected. Tikki squeaked happily clinging to the head of a little black cat. The cat jumped around meowing and yowling like Tikki was ripping off its whiskers one by one. Despite the poor things obvious distress Marinette couldn't hold back her laughter. The cat whipped toward her giving a pitiful meow as it dragged itself to her feet.

Marinette gently pried Tikki from the cats head the sugar glider chattering indignantly the whole time trying persistently to get back to the cat. Once safely tucked away back in her purse Marinette turned back to the cat. The cat sat patiently in front of her tail swishing lazily. Marinette reached her hand out slowly the cat meeting her halfway to enjoy a gentle pat.

"Well aren't you friendly." Marinette smiled scratching down the cats head when a gold glint caught her eye. The cat had a simple leather black collar with a gold license.

"Plagg." Marinette read out loud. The cat now known as Plagg meowed in response. Picking up the handsome cat and cradling him in her arms Marinette turned the license over finding what she expected. Taking out her phone Marinette dialed the number from Plaggs tag.

After two rings someone picked, "Yo you've reached the man with a plan. The dude with music to fit the mood. The one the only DJ Bubbler!" Marinette pulled the phone from her ear as the man on the other end screamed into the receiver. Marinette was silent wondering if she had the right number.

"Hey anyone there?" The man questioned in more controlled manner.

After a second of hesitation Marinette responded, 'um Hello is this Plaggs owner?"

"Oh dude you found the lil fur ball. Nice. My bro has been looking for him for hours. Not gonna lie I thought the cat was just hiding from us like usual but he claimed Plagg was missing. Guess he was right. So were you at I'll send him over to get the cat pronto.”

"I'm in central park but I can go to the museum of natural history and wait there." Marinette offered starting on her way to the museum.

"Sweet i think he's around that area I'll call him. Yo thanks again for the call."

"It was no problem bye."

"See ya." And with that the call ended leaving Marinette to gaze amusedly at her phone.

"You have weird owners." Marinette told Plagg but the cat only lazily opened an eye to look up at her from his comfy spot in her arms.

The walk to the museum took longer than expected but it was enjoyable none the less. Midway to the museum Marinette had let Tikki out of the bag only for the sugar glider to immediately bury herself in the soft fur of Plaggs belly. Plagg feigned annoyance but his contented purr betrayed his true feelings toward Tikki. Marinette arrived at the museum with two dozing pets and no idea who she was looking for. Marinette was contemplating calling the loud man again when Plagg jumped out of her arms and took off back into the park.

"Wait Tikki!" Marinette scrambled after the cat that had unintentionally stolen the attached sugar glider. Marinette weaved through the late afternoon foot traffic barely keeping up with the streak of black. Plagg rushed around a big tree closely followed by Marinette though she ran into a bit of an obstacle. Marinette collided with a firm chest that didn't budge despite her speed.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry but I'm looking for a runaway cat." Marinette apologized but she probably didn't seem sincere as she looked everywhere but the person she ran into.

"You looking for a little black cat?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Marinette responded going to look in nearby bushes.

"Really green eyes?"

"Yup very bright green."

"Has a clingy.... squirrel attached to him."

"Sugar glider but..." Marinette turned hearing a familiar meow only to see Adrien holding a purring Plagg and chattering Tikki.

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed in relief rushing over to Adrien. Tikki jumped onto Marinette once she was close eliciting a small giggle from the woman. Marinette was content petting Tikki when she was reminded of her company.

"So how's your day going?" Adrien asked awkwardly.

Marinette just shrugged her shoulders placing Tikki in her pocket "Fine." Adrien only hummed obviously not buying her answer. The two stood awkwardly each not knowing what to say.

"Sooo", Marinette started not liking the silence, "who was the dude that answered the phone because last time I checked you weren't DJ Bubbler" Her attempt at changing the subject seemed to work as Adrien's eyes brightened at the mention of the phone call.

"How do you know, I could be this DJ Bubbler" Adrien replied smoothly smiling when Marinette gave him an unimpressed look, "yeah your right my DJ name is Chat Noir." Adrien only got an exaggerated eye roll from Marinette as she walked past him.

Adrien chuckled as he followed the woman, "you caught me. That was my friend he's a club DJ we were hanging out when I realized this lazy fluffball was missing," Adrien patted the black cat in his arms, "Anyways the guy is pretty energetic sorry if he blew your ear out when he picked up." Adrien apologized rubbing his own ears as if remembering a time he had talked to his friend.

"It's fine."

"Yeah I totally forgot Plaggs license has my home phone instead of personal. I'm glad Nino was there or I never would have found this mongrel." Despite his words Marinette could hear his relief.

"Stressful day?"

"A bit but I'm sure others have had it worse." Marinette caught Adrien's sideways glance but couldn't find it in her to get irritated.

"I already told you I'm fine." Marinette said but even she could hear how tired she sounded.

"Marinette you looked on the verge of tears during rehearsals not to mention you wouldn't even look at me when they were over." Adrien argued. Marinette opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Marinette asked looking to Adrien who only nodded. With a defeated sigh Marinette lead him over to a nearby bench. They sat down Adrien waiting patiently as Marinette gathered her thoughts.

"Do you ever feel like you've built something out of paper but somehow convinced yourself it was actually brick and one wrong move toppled the whole thing?"

"Marinette-" but Marinette cut him off.

"You're right it hasn't been a good day. I'm tired, my designs have been neglected, I lost my role in my first real production and to top it off Chloe went and...it doesn't matter." Marinette tapered off into a whisper hoping Adrien didn't hear the last part.

"What did Chloe do?" Adrien asked all his attention on Marinette.

"Nothing it doesn't matter, her words don't matter." Marinette mumbled though the angry tears that she tried to hide were a testament to her true feelings.

Adrien gently grabbed Marinettes hand giving it a comforting squeeze, "Marinette please what did she tell you?" Marinette looked into his eyes and saw his concern.

"She said i wasn't good enough and that I was just dragging everyone down. I know what she said wasnt true but some part of me keeps thinking What if I am just a fluke?" Marinette whispered wiping away her tears before they fell. Adrien was silent but Marinette could see the way his eyes flashed with emotion, she could also feel the way his whole body tensed even Plagg seemed agitated by the quick shift in Adrien's mood, the cat meowing softly.

After a second Adrien seemed to have collected himself, "Marinette I'm saying this because it's true you Marinette Dupain-Cheng have more talent in you than anyone else on Broadway. And if anyone tries to tell you other wise it's just because they're jealous and intimidated by you." Adrien stated with such confidence Marinette was stunned speechless. She hid behind her bangs as a blush started to form on her face at Adriens utter sincerity.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked his voice anxious from her lack of response.

"Does that mean one day you'll have talent?" Marinette muttered quietly.

"What?"

"You know since we'll be hanging around each other so much maybe some of my talent will rub off on you." Marinette clarified aiming a small smile up at the shocked Agreste.

"You are the rudest woman I have ever met," Adrien pouted, "I give you an inspirational speech and all you do is insult me." Despite his words Marinette knew he was fighting back a smile.

"Liar I'm the bestest friend you will ever have." Marinette laughed standing up from her spot on the bench. " Now come one we have rehearsal tomorrow and I need all the sleep I can get if I'm going to get my spot back." Marinette scooped up plagg and extended her hand to Adrien. Adrien took her hand with a contented smile allowing himself to be pulled up.

"Thanks." Marinette said sincerely, handing Plagg back to Adrien

"Anytime princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long this would have been out sooner but i didnt have a consistent internet signal for a while. anyways its nearing the end of Les Miserables i dont know which show i want to do next probably Phantom of the opera but im open to other ideas.


	6. Now lets review

Nino fidgeted with his tie only for his hands to be gently swatted away.

"Nino you're making it crooked." Alya stated glancing at the offending piece of clothing. Nino only gave a sheepish smile attempting to fix the damn thing only to ruin the knot further. Alya audibly sighed but a small smile was present on her face as she stopped them both to fix Nino's tie. 

"Why did you even chose a Broadway show for a date when you can't even stand a suit for longer than five minutes." Alya teased as they continued on toward the theater's entrance.

"Well I hear chicks dig suits and artsy crap so I was like a fancy dinner then Broadway would be perfect date." Nino explained with a self satisfied grin.

"Wow how very perceptive of you," Alya stated a bit too sweetly, "I'm sure the fact that the tickets were free had nothing to do with your decision." Nino flinched meeting Alyas knowing smirk.

"Your friend offered you tickets to?" He asked sighing when Alya nodded her head, "Well i'm not going to lie the tickets being free didn't hurt but come on don't deny the fact that you didnt also want to come and support your friend."

"Maybe, but no freebies next time." Alya stated offhandedly as they entered the theater lobby.

"Next time?" Nino grinned excitement bubbling in his chest.

Alyas eyes widened a fraction a faint blush making its way onto her face, " Don't act so satisfied two dates isn't much." Alya explained regaining control of the situation. 

"If you say so," Nino shrugged the smile still present on his face as he gave a slight bow toward the doors of the theater foyer, "After you your highness."

Nino was ready to shoot himself. It seemed like the play had started hours ago and Nino still had yet to see any sign of Adrien.

Alya glanced at him as he got up to go to the "bathroom" for the fifth time that night but Nino just gave her a weak smile. Luckily for him their seats were right next to the aisle or else Nino wouldn't have been able to escape so frequently. Once out of sight he let his shoulders sag and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He shuffled into the lobby and with an exaggerated groan plopped upside down into one of the many cushiony seats an arm tossed over his eyes to block out the light.

"Not a fan of Les Mis?" A voice questioned. Nino peeked out from under his arm to see a dark haired man with a full goatee sitting a few seats away. Nino righted himself giving a sheepish smile.

"Looks like the jig is up," Nino joked," Im more of headphones and jeans kind of guy."

"Prefer listening in the comfort of your own home." The man smiled kindly.

"Well listening is nice but I'd rather be making my own beats than listening to someone else's." Nino explained, pride bubbling in his chest at the mans impressed expression.

"Do you do lyrics?" The man questioned leaning forward in his seat.

Nino scratched his cheek his face pensive, "Well I do a bit of freestyling but not much else." 

The mans face brightened," Would you be willing to do a bit of back and forth with me? I'm having trouble with some lyrics of mine."

"Why not. I'm not exactly looking to go back in yet" Nino shrugged. The man gave an excited nod before beginning to tap a steady beat on the armrest of his chair.

"You've invented a new kind of stupid." The dude began before pointing to Nino.

"A Damage you could never undo kind of stupid" Nino continued making sure to keep in time with the beat.

"Open all the cages in the zoo kind of stupid." The man shot back.

"Clearly you didn't think this thr-" 

"Nino!" Nino whipped around to see a annoyed Alya standing close to the theater doors. "Adrien and Marinette are gonna be on soon. Come on." 

“I'll be there in a sec.” Nino promised.

"Sorry I got to go it was cool meeting you um..." Nino trailed off realizing he never got the mans name.

"You can call me Manuel and its fine," the man got up offering a handshake to Nino. " It was a pleasure meeting you, you have some real talent." Nino only smiled

"Thanks if you ever want to do another round of freestyling just hit up Club Miraculous and ask for Nino." Manuel nodded his head before saying goodbye the two men going their respective ways.

Nino made his way back to his seat offering a small apology to Alya who merely waved him off.

"It's fine the plays putting me to sleep to." Alya whispered as she dug around in her bag Nino glanced at her curiously but turned his attention back toward the stage. Adrien's childhood friend, chloe,and some older bearded guy were walking across the stage as other various actors bustled about almost blocking a familiar blonde head.

"Yo Adrien!!!" Nino yelled hopping up in his seat to get a better view of the stage, "Babe look look it's my boy." Nino said excitedly as he swatted at Alyas shoulder.

"Nino sit down you're gonna get us kicked..." Alya started only to jump to her feet as well before she could finish her sentence camera in hand to take a quick pic, "Marinette WOOOOHOOO!!! You go gurl!" Both adults waved excitedly trying to get their best friends attention.

"Madame Sir I'm going to have to ask you to settle down or you will be removed from the theater." A voice calmly stated from the aisle. Nino gave the guard a thumbs up before giving one last "whoop" and dragging Alya and himself back into their seats. 

“Did you get a good shot of them?” Nino asked trying looking to see where Alyas hid the camera. Alya nodded pulling the camera out from her bra and showing Nino a picture of the moment Adrien saw Marinette. 

“If a picture could tell a story this one would be an award winner.” Alya whispered her voice full of pride. Adrien gazed at Marinette adoringly a hundred watt smile on his face while Marinette met his gaze head on with a softer smile but her eyes held just as much adoration as Adriens .

From that point on Nino felt nothing but pride as Adrien pranced and sang his way across the stage. Nino was rather invested in the plays love story "Marius" doing a fantastic job of playing a love sick fool and "Cosette", the ever charming and infatuated love interest. It was all fine and dandy till Cosette had to go and get shot. Nino watched in teary mortification as Cosette died in Marius's arms the only kiss the two ever sharing being a tender kiss to her forehead after she died.

"What the hell." Nino whispered loudly poking Alyas arm, "What's going on you said Cosette and Marius live happily ever after?" Nino accused. 

"Yeah they do." Alya whispered back confused at the look of betrayal on Ninos face.

"Bruh I don't know if we're watching the same thing but Marius's one true love just died." Nino deadpanned. Alya stared blankly at Nino before realizing he was being completely serious.

"Nino Marinette is Eponine not Cosette, Marius is in love with the blonde rich girl." Alya explained slowly shocked at Ninos obliviousness .After a minute of watching the gears in Ninos head turn the poor man sank into his seat defeated.

"Adrien's not a very good actor." Nino pouted.

\--------- 

Nick burst into the theater running up onto the stage where various actors stood getting their costumes touched up. The actors gazed curiously at the out of breath producer who was doubled over trying to catch his breath.

“You okay Nick?” Marinette asked looking up from the hem of Adriens pants.

"The reviews are in" Nick wheezed holding up a wrinkled Newspaper. At his words all the actors not getting their costumes tailored rushed to Nick talking excitedly. Marinette would have continued fixing Adriens pants if the man hadn't started twitching obviously eager to hear the review as well. Marinette sighed but pinned the pants quickly and got up.

“Come on.” Marinette grabbed Adrien and pulled him toward the crowd.

Nick had just caught his breath when Marinette and Adrien joined the crowd, Nick cleared his throat and began to read,"Over the weekend I had the privilege to go to the opening of one of the most famous Broadway plays "Les Miserables". The play as most know follows the life of a man by the name Jean Valjean during a time of rebellion in France. Like always the music was-"

"Skip to what they thought about the actors." Someone called from the crowd getting a small murmur of agreement.

Nick gave a small huff of annoyance but obeyed skimming the article for the desired details,” Though both the music and overall plot obviously hold a spot in any Broadway enthusiasts heart it was the actors that sealed the deal. Every actor became their character making it seem like the audience was watching a real piece of history. Some of the more commendable character interactions included the palpable tension between Jean Valjean and Javert... as well as the madame and monsieur Thenardier their presence and dialogue ever a joy bringing a sense of comedy into a more serious plot… but the characters with the most chemistry were..." Nick read before trailing off his brow raised an amused smile on his face as he continued to read silently.

"Interesting." Nick muttered turning away and walking over to the ever patient Mr. Fu who sat off to the side while the the actors took a small break. Nick offered the paper to the older man pointing to a specific paragraph. After a minute a smile made its way onto Mr. Fus face his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"What's so interesting?" Chloe demanded haughtily walking over and trying to snatch the paper away. Nick avoided her hands glancing up at his audience meeting Marinettes and Adriens eyes an impish smile making its way onto his face as he continued reading,"....the characters with the most chemistry were none other than Eponine and Marius. One of the most common aspects of this play is the unrequited love between Eponine and a certain revolutionary. Yet the actors for Marius (Adrien Agreste) and Eponine (Marinette Dupain-Cheng ) seemed to have a different interpretation. From the moment Eponine stepped on stage Marius whole demeanour changed. While Marius did seem infatuated by Cosette his dreamy look was quickly overshadowed by the radiant smile that overtook his face the moment Eponine came into view. There were never any grand proclamations of love but no one could deny the obvious romantic tension between the two....." Nick finished letting everyone take in what he had just read.

“How dare someone write su-such SLANDER!” Chloe screeched stomping away Sabrina following closely behind yelling compliments to try and pacify the fuming girl. The crowd watched Chloe go but once she was out of earshot the actors erupted into conversation excited they weren't the only ones who saw what was going on between the two young actors. 

“It's going to be a long day isn't it?” Marinette groaned looking at all the knowing glances being thrown her and Adriens way. Marinette spared a glance at Adrien to see how he was taking the news. Despite a slight blush Adrien didn't seem all that embarrassed in fact he looked a little pleased.

“You know when i first met you Marinette, you did look familiar.” Adrien said aloud tapping his chin pensively thoroughly confusing Marinette with his words and getting the attention of the surrounding crowd who all leaned in eager to hear what he had to say.

“Yeah didn't we have a class together,” Adrien snapped his fingers his eyes widening in recognition though Marinette saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, “I could have sworn we had chemistry.”

The room was dead silent Adrien shooting finger guns at Marinette a goofy open mouth smile present on his face waiting for her reaction. Marinette opened and closed her mouth but couldnt find anything to say with an annoyed huff she spun on her heel and walked away.

“Aw Marinette come on I ZINC you're over reacting!” Adrien yelled chasing after Marinette.

“Don't even start Agreste.” Marinette called back.

Everyone watched as the two young adults disappeared backstage one yelling puns the other yelling threats. The other actors shook their heads in exasperation or chuckled to themselves going back to what they were doing. Nick watched in amusement chuckling along with Mr.Fu

“Well those two seem to balance each other out nicely.” Nick grinned looking to Mr. Fu who smiled.

“Yes it seems as if they were made for each other.” Mr. Fu stated matter of factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow an update!! its been what a month since i updated sorry about that. To be honest i wrote this chapter 4 times till i finally wrote one i felt was good enough. heads up the next one or two chapters wont focus on theater but more on Adriens and Marinettes relationship. so yeah hope you enjoyed.


	7. Snow day pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im alive! enjoy the chapter

Life is full of surprises, things very rarely stay the same. Some these noticeable changes just so happened to be occurring in New York. The air was colder and more crisp, the streets had a noticeably minimal amount of pedestrians, also there was the thick blanket of snow that covered the ground.

The good people of New York took the weather in stride either bundling up in multiple layers or finding some warmer mode of transportation but utterly indifferent to it except for a few free spirits.

Plagg watched curiously from the window seal as his human sprinted around the apartment throwing coat after coat around his comfy room. One of the many pieces of clothing that was strewn around the room, a scarf, had already been made into a new cat toy before a warm and comfy window frame had distracted the cat. Despite Plaggs faux irritation at all the noise he couldn't help but feel pleased that his human was in a rare good mood. Maybe he could even meow and purr his way into a cube of cheese. 

Cheese. A great motivator even on the laziest of days. With a quick stretch Plagg jumped down from his perch and slinked his way into the kitchen. He hopped up onto the counter beside the fridge and opened his mouth to call for his humans attention only for a loud vibration to suddenly sound right next to him. Plagg yowled and fell off the counter in surprise hissing as he fled underneath the table. He watched wearily as his human walked over and picked up a small black object a large smile taking over his face as he meddled with the contraption.

"Hey Nino what's up? You almost ready to go?" Adrien called cheerfully into the phone. Plagg shook off his initial fear and waltzed his way back onto center stage. With a graceful jump he pulled himself back up onto the counter.

"Sounds like an awesome project can't wait to see where it goes." Plagg weaved his way under Adrien's hand allowing him to pet his fur as he waited for his treat. Adrien continued to talk, much to Plaggs annoyance, but it didn't remain light hearted. As The conversation continued Adrien grew more tense and agitated combing his hands through his own hair instead of Plaggs fur.

"What do you mean you can't come? We've been planning this for months...you can't....yeah okay but can't you do this another day?...Dude I don't know when I'll have another free day for snow...Never mind it's fine I'll talk to you later." Plagg watched as Adrien tossed the phone onto the counter and shuffled his way to the couch. With a curious slightly worried meow Plagg followed. Adrien sat and stared blankly at the wall hunched forward with his elbows resting on his knees.

Plagg sat himself in the kitchen doorway softly meowing but Adrien didn't move. After minutes passed with no reaction Plagg moved closer to bat at the mans feet but he still got no reaction. Adrien continued to stare off blankly into his too big apartment. In one last ditch effort Plagg brought Adrien one of his toys, the newly ripped scarf. 

Plagg let out a satisfied chuff as he finally got a reaction. Adrien looked at the scarf and his eyes brightened just a bit. With a new found resolve he wrapped the ratty scarf around his neck. 

"Thanks Plagg" with a gentle scratch under the chin Plagg was a purring mess. Adrien chuckled softly getting up to refill Plaggs food bowl with cat food and a few chunks of cheese before he headed out.

Giving up the toy was so worth the cheese...and of course getting the mopey man to smile wasn't to bad either 

\---------

The air was cold and the foot traffic light as Adrien strode purposefully through the New York streets. He looked at the snow covered streets in wonder taking in how different everything appeared. Adrien could feel his spirits rise slightly with each step that took him closer to his destination. Central park.

The park as he expected was like a whole other world filled with brilliant sights and smells. The sun shown through the clouds glittering off the thick layer of snow that blanketed the ground and trees giving the whole park an ethereal feel that was quickly broken by the sounds of shouts and laughter. Kids and adults alike romped around throwing handfuls of snow at each other, building snowmen, or just plain tackling each other into snow drifts. The park was a sight to behold but the smells that drifted through the air were a whole other ballpark. Unlike the city streets that smelled of frozen smog and salt the park held warmer scents. The smell of warm pastries and hot chocolate drifted through the air from various food carts that rested in the park.

Despite the parks happy atmosphere Adrien still couldn't shake off the feeling of melancholy. As he looked around at all the families and friends playing together he couldn't help but feel a little more alone. With his resolve crumbling he spun on his heel, determined to go back home, only to lose his footing on a patch of ice. 

Adrien flailed his arms around trying to catch his balance but only succeeded in tripping an unfortunate bystander. Adrien and the bystander crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“I'm so sorry.” Adrien groaned as he rubbed his head in pain. The person on top of him only whimpered in reply before looking up.

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?” 

The two stared at each other in surprise before a mischievous smirk made its way onto Adrien's lips.

“I see you just can't help but fall for me.” Marinette rolled her eyes with a huff as she pushed Adrien's head deeper into the snow while she got up. Adrien pouted up at Marinette who stood brushing off any remaining snow. 

“haha Very funny Chaton but you're the one who dragged me down.” Marinette replied giving Adrien a very unimpressed look. Adrien continued to pout gaining a bit of sympathy from Mari who offered him a hand up.

“Chaton? I call my self DJ Chat Noir once and you can't let me live it down.” He sighed taking Marinettes outstretched hand and letting her help him up. Marinette smirked at his grumbles. “Don't try to deny that you love the nickname.”

“you have no proof.” He replied sticking his nose up in the air and folding his arms like child. 

“ I know the truth.” Marinette smiled as she gave a gentle flick to Adrien's nose. Adrien flinched, surprised at Marinettes actions but couldn't stop the smile that began to form on his face. He blew a little raspberry Marinettes way gaining a small giggle from her.

“So Mari what brings you to the park this fine winter morning?” Adrien asked stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started to walk, Marinette quickly falling into step with him.

“Alya needed a “care package” because she’s on to some big scandal and hasn't focused on basic needs, like food, for days. So I dropped that off and then I came to the park to enjoy some fresh air.” Marinette shrugged, “what about you? Any big plans?”

Adriens eyes brightened at her words, “oh me and Nino planned this awesome snow day filled with snow wars, ice bowling and warm food…” Adrien's voice trailed off a small frown making its way onto his lips as he continued, “or well we did but then he had some business thing come up and had to call a raincheck.Now I'm just kinda taking a walk before I head back home to watch some TV or something.”

The two continued on in silence and Adrien couldnt help but feel a little bad for killing the mood. He had an apology on the tip of his tongue but was beat by Marinette ,” We could do your snow day.”

“What?” Adrien froze mid step gaping at the woman beside him.

“I mean I'm no Nino but I don't have any plans and we are friends so let's do this snow day thing together.” Marinette stated firmly her face the picture of determination as she met Adrien's wide eyes.

“No I wouldn't want to impose. I mean we hang out at the theater- this would be the first time hanging out just the two of us- I'm sure you have better things to do...” Adrien rambled hands waving about wildly. Marinette caught his hands and gently held them between her own, “ Adrien we're friends. I'm not doing this because I have to but because I want to hang out with one of my best friends.”

Adrien searched her eyes for any hesitation but he found none. A grin made its way onto his face and he felt lighter than he had all month. He squeezed her hand in return, “Okay.”

“So what's first on your snow day agenda?” Marinette asked as she and Adrien walked through the park. 

“Um well I actually have no idea.” Adrien mumbled scratching the back of his neck, “Nino wanted to go somewhere in the morning so I didn't really have anything planned for right now. So I guess if you have any ideas…” he trailed off glancing at the dark haired woman.

Marinette smiled kindly at Adrien, “well then I guess it's my pick.” Her face scrunched up in thought as her eyes flickered around the park. Adrien followed quietly by her side hands stuffed in his pockets eyes trained on his feet.

“I got it!” Marinette shouted catching Adrien of guard, “ Have you ever been to the Jeweled Rose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so school and water polo are kicking my ass and i dont have a lot of time to write so for now and probably till the very end of the story chapters will be sporadic. if there is another long dry spell dont worry im not going to abandon this story it will have an ending!


	8. Snow day pt2

The walk to the cafe was mostly quiet bordering on awkward with neither Marinette nor Adrien knowing what to say. Luckily it didn't take to long to reach the cafe. After about 10 minutes Marinette had spotted their destination and had grabbed Adriens arm in excitement as they sped walk the last few yards.

The cafe itself wasn't anything special. A small hole in the wall cafe made of faded red bricks with looping letters that spelled out “The Jeweled Rose” on the bay window. Despite its average outward appearance the inside was something else. 

The moment Marinette pushed open the door a gust of warm air filled with the savory and sweet smell of coffee and sugar blew into their faces. The inside of the cafe was cozy and warm with cherry wood floors and various couches and booths scattered around. Opposite the door was a simple counter and a small see-through display case filled with a bunch of pastries separating the sitting area from where the drinks were made. All the various drink making machinery and flavorings sat on a counter along the wall. A small blonde woman bustled around the back counter mixing various things together into cups. 

“Rose.” Marinette called her voice warm and her smile bright as the woman looked up her blue eyes widening in surprise before an excited squeal escaped her lips. Adrien watched in mild surprise as the women hugged and giggled as they all but bounced around like children.

“It’s been too long since you and Alya have visited.” Rose sing songed holding Marinette at arms length.

“I know but Alya has been stuck in her “Zone” but once she's finished I'll make sure to drag her butt over.” Marinette promised glancing behind her to where Adrien stood off to the side seeming extremely interested in the floor. Rose followed Marinettes gaze and took notice of the quiet blonde man. She looked back to Marinette and smiled knowingly to which Marinette just rolled her eyes.

“Mari I’m getting the feeling you had an alternative reason for visiting me.” Rose smirked, giggling quietly when Marinette stuck her tongue out in response as she let go and softly pulled the man forward.

“Yes I brought a friend,” Marinette started accentuating the word friend, “ who has sadly never had or heard of the famous Chocolate Ruby Rose.” Rose gasped in shock bringing a hand to her mouth. Adrien smiled nervously offering his hand to Rose.

“I'm Adrien Agreste. One of Marinettes Co-stars.” He offered as Rose gave a quick but firm hand shake.

“Rose Lavillant, co owner of the Jeweled Rose. It's so wonderful to meet you. Any friend of Mari is a friend of mine.” Rose smiled pulling him and Marinette into a big hug. Marinette laughed good naturedly wrapping an arm around Rose’s shoulder. Despite the warm embrace Adrien remained frozen arms tensed at his side's unsure of what to do.

Marinette quickly picked up on Adrien's discomfort gently prying them away from the bubbly blond. “Rose I love you but if you wouldn't mind...” Marinette reminded changing the subject.

Roses eyes widened, “Oh right the the drinks I’ll get right on that. Go pick a booth I'll have the drinks out in a minute. ” with that Rose returned to the counter leaving Marinette and Adrien to find a seat.

“So she certainly seemed….lively.” Adrien stated, taking a seat at a nearby booth, not really sure how to describe the blonde woman. 

Marinette giggled a fond smile on her lips. “Yeah she’s a sweetheart though I must say she was a bit more energetic today.” Adrien's brows rose questioningly. “She's usually a little more calm but it seems her wife isn't here today to mellow out the mood.” Marinette mused as she looked around for a familiar face.

“You seem to know her pretty well.” Adrien observed glancing around the shop himself but not really sure what he was looking for.

“I've known Rose and her wife Juleka since I was a teenager. I met Juleka in art class and we just kind of bonded over art and Rose just kind of came with Jules, not that our friendship is any less than mine with Jules.” She explained turning back to Adrien. Adrien hummed in response tracing the wood patterns with his finger.

“Did you meet all your friends in school?” Adrien asked.

“Nope I actually made more friends outside of school. I moved to the state of New York my summer before high school. Since I was new my parents thought it would be good for me if I did some summer programs to get to know my new home. So I joined a couple summer art and sewing classes where I met a lot of interesting people.” Adrien nodded seeming to be processing the information.

“What about you do you have any old high school friends that you still hang out with?” Marinette asked with a smile. 

“No.” he answered curtly but continued in a lighter tone, “What state did you move here from?”

“More like country.” Marinette corrected. She laughed at Adriens shocked expression.

“You mean you're not from America?” He questioned.

“Nope born and raised in Paris France. Couldn't you tell mon minou?” Marinette answered coyly though a faint blush covered her cheeks. Adrien felt his face slowly begin to heat up and he opened and closed his mouth not sure how to respond. Thankfully he was saved from his floundering as two large mugs were placed in front of them. The mugs were filled with warm chocolate liquid with various swirls of vanilla. Whip cream was piled high on the top with chocolate and caramel syrup drizzled over it. To top it off was a beautiful candy rose. 

“Two Jeweled Roses on the house.” Rose proclaimed proudly feeling quite satisfied at the slack jawed look Adrien was giving the mugs.

“Rose.” Marinette whined pulling out a few dollar bills.

“Nope take it as payback for all the free baked goods you bring us.” Rose argued.

“You know when mama and papa hear about this they're just going to send more.” Marinette shot back. Rose just winked and walked back to the register leaving a curious blond and a peeved ravenette behind.

“ More?” Adrien inquired curious as to what the two woman were talking about.

“My parents own a bakery and they love to share so every other week my parents send some of the day's fresh pastry to friends and family.” She explained.

“That sounds like a pretty cool thing to do.” Adrien smiled as Marinette nodded in agreement a fond smile on her face.

“Anyways back to the Paris thing. How did you not know I was from France? I mean how else would I have understood your Chat Noir quip?” Marinette asked sounding a tad astounded.

“I don't know maybe you took french in high school or like your mom taught you or something.” He argued his voice trailing off toward the end.

“Did your parents teach you french?” Marinette asked her brows raising in curiosity.

“Yes among many other languages but I'm sure my parents are nothing like yours.” Adrien offered trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he scrambled change the subject.

“Nonsense I'm sure your family is just as great. They must have taught you so many cool things while you were young.” she said smiling as she reached for a cup. Her smile dropped as she noticed the how stiff his whole posture had become. He stayed quiet but followed Marinettes lead and pulled one of the giant cups closer.

“I dont think its really healthy to have this much sugar this early in the day.” Adrien voiced looking down at his drink to avoid questioning blue eyes. Marinettes brows scrunched together studying the man across from her before letting out a quiet sigh.

“In all honesty I don't think this is healthy at any time, but I still drink it,” Marinette joked smiling softly as she lifted the cup to her lips. Adrien picked the cup up still weary of the drink but at Marinettes contented hum he brought his lips to the mug. Surprisingly his tongue wasn't assaulted by an overpowering chocolate flavor but a mix of pumpkin vanilla and chocolate.The one sip left him feeling warm and content. The two remained silent as they sipped at their drinks the awkward silence becoming more palpable the longer they avoided eye contact.

“Adrien what was...what was your childhood like?” Marinette asked softly. Adrien stayed silent taking another long sip of his drink.

“There is not much about my childhood I care to remember.” he answered simply staring bitterly into his almost empty cup. Marinette bit her lip watching as Adrien seemed to fold in on himself his shoulders hunching and his eyes becoming unfocused seemingly lost in his own world.

“Well then it's a good thing your childhood is only a small part of your life.” Adrien glanced up at Marinette curiously watching as she stood from the booth offering her hand to him. “Let's go make some new memories.” Adrien felt his heart flutter as he gently took her hand. Marinette beamed in response pulling Adrien up and quickly chugging the rest of her drink before darting to the counter to throw a handful of cash into the tip jar. Adrien catching on to the quick escape finished his drink and followed Marinette out the door before Rose could scold Marinette for the generous tip.

“So what did you have planned for your half of this snow day?” Marinette inquired with a smile as she hurried Adrien away from the Jeweled Rose. Adrien opened his mouth before closing it his eyebrows scrunching together as he pursed his lips. After a moment a small smile made its way onto Adrien's face quickly turning into an excited grin. He took out his phone quickly typing a few things before turning back to Marinette.

“You ready to see something out of this world?” Adrien asked excitedly putting his phone back into his pocket. Marinette raised an eyebrow in suspicion but a smile tugged at her lips.

“Lead the way.”

\----------------

Marinette stared confused at the brass lettering then down to the locked metal gates. 

“Not that this wasn't a great idea but I don't think this is going to happen.” Marinette voiced glancing to Adrien who stood beside her with his eyes glued to his phone. Marinette huffed in faux annoyance poking him in the shoulder repeatedly.

“Patience is a virtue.” He murmured not taking his eyes from his phone. 

“Patience mean nothing if the gates are locked for the rest of the day.” Marinette retorted moving to the gates that separated them from New York's botanical gardens. Adrien only hummed finally putting his phone back into his pocket going to stand by Marinette. Not a minute after Adrien put his phone away did a old man come around the corner spinning a small ring of keys around his finger. Marinette watched in slight amazement and confusion as the man opened the gates and ushered them in. 

“Good to finally see you again Mr. Agreste.” The man smiled kindly.

“You to Mike.” Arien replied shaking the mans hand before they split ways at the end of the entrance hall with the two heading deeper into the gardens.

“So what was that about patience being useless?” Adrien smirked meeting Marinettes eyes who followed a little bit behind him. Marinette gave a slight huff but shook her head a smile tugging at her lips.

“I never said it was useless, besides I did not know breaking and entering was an option.” she shot back smacking his arm as he continued to smirk at her. 

“How is it breaking and entering if we were let in?” He inquired.

“Still a crime but now it's just an inside job.” she responded sticking her nose in the air with a dramatic huff. He laughed out loud at her antics and Marinette pouted but couldn't help but giggle his laughter contagious. The two walked in companionable silence following the path till Adrien took a sharp right off the designated path. Marinette watched as he slowly shuffled his way through the blanket of snow. He turned around and bid her to follow before disappearing behind some bushes. Marinette hesitated for a minute before relenting and following Adrien's foot prints.

Marinette pushed aside various branches as she shuffled through the foliage. She was just about ready to turn back when a hand burst through the leaves and dragged her out into the light. 

“What the hell!” She squeaked covering her eyes as they adjusted to the light. 

When her vision cleared she was speechless. In front of her was a quaint little pond frozen solid from the cold surrounded by snow and trees. The branches of the trees hung low icicles hanging down like a beautiful icy curtain shielding the pond from view. It was like it's own little hidden world in the garden.

“Quaint isn't it?” Adrien asked a content smile on his lips as he looked at the pond.

“That's a bit of an understatement, I would call this place gorgeous.” Marinette replied still staring at the place in awe. “How did you even know this place was here?”

“I liked to wander as a kid and I just sorta stumbled upon it one winter when I was but a wee lad and I just kind of kept coming back. “ Adrien shrugged making his way to the frozen water. Marinette stayed where she was, watching as he walked onto the ice and slide a few inches before turning around.

“Care to learn a few skating tricks from a pro.” He asked offering her a hand and a smirk. Shaking off her initial awe she grabbed his hand and let him pull her out onto the ice. She wobbled a bit but Adrien helped her stay on her feet as they slowly slide toward the center of the pond. They talked about the play and there favorite activities while he led her slowly around the pond spinning here and there grinning as she laughed giddily. After a few minutes her grip on his hands relaxed more and more till they let go all together. 

Adriens hands felt cold without hers but he ignored it as he watched Marinette pinwheel her arms as she tried to remain upright her tongue sticking out in concentration. She wobbled for a second but eventually got her balance.

“Success!!!” She shouted carefully taking a step forward only to almost fall when she got bumped from behind. Marinette slowly turned her icy glare to the blonde who stood a foot away with an innocent grin.

“You're so dead.” Marinette hissed taking a swipe at Adrien who just glided out of reach with a Cheshire grin. 

“Don't you mean I'm Snow dead” Adrien laughed as Marinette clumsily slid after him. Adrien laughed as Marintette swiped at him making sure to always be close but never within reach. 

Marinette let out a frustrated growl from her spot on the ice where she had fallen just a moment ago after making one last ditch effort to tackle the man. An idea popped into her head as she sat there watching the cocky man stick his tongue out before sliding to the farthest part of the pond. A mischievous smile made its way onto her face. Once Adrien looked away she set her plan in motion.

Adrien lazily spun across the ice looking at the snow surrounding the pond and getting a brilliant idea. Tossing one more glance to Marinette who still attempting to stand up he made his way to the edge of the pond. He grabbed a handful of snow and packed it is his hand and turned around hand poised and ready to throw.

The pond was empty and Adrien was confused.

“Mari.” Adrien called dropping the snowball.

“Marinette!” he called a little louder making his way back to where Marinette had been only a second ago. He did a slow turn looking for any sign of the girl but saw nothing. He was just ready to start panicking when he heard a slight rustle and a giggle. Immediately he knew what was going on. He made his way off the ice grabbing some snow from the bank and quietly made his way to where he had heard the noise. He grinned when he saw Marinettes jacket peaking out from behind a tree. He was a few inches away from the tree trunk arm raised and ready to throw. 

“Sneak attack!” Adrien shrieked like a little girl as a pile of snow was dumped on his head. He flailed his arms trying in vain protect himself as the sheer weight of the snow attack dragged him to the ground. He continued to thrash in the snow till he heard loud laughter coming from above him. He rolled onto his back and swiped the snow from his eyes only to see Marinette doubled over in laughter struggling to maintain her balance in the branches above. He felt his face burn in embarrassment but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips that soon turned to full blown laughter. 

By the time the two calmed down both their stomachs ached and tears had streamed down their cheeks. Marinette smirked good naturedly at the blonde on the ground who only chuckled in return standing and shaking the snow from his clothes. Adrien offered Marinette a hand down which she accepted graciously.

“Nice thermals.” Adrien smirked glancing at the red material with little black spots. “They suit you well my lady.” He stated his smirk turning into a full on grin.

“Oh no.” Marinette groaned, “I'm never going to be able to wear anything ladybug themed ever again am I?” Adrien only smirked in response getting an irritated huff from the woman.

“Hey I only called myself Chat Noir once and you still have yet to let me live it down.” Adrien retorted walking over and grabbing Marinettes jacket from behind the tree.

“Yeah but chat fits you so well.” Marinette smiled as Adrien came back with her jacket.

“Yeah and ladybug fits you bugaboo. Ha Bugaboo you get it? Because it's a bug thing. I'm a genius” Marinette rolled her eyes as Adrien all but pat himself on the back for his pun.

“Ha ha ha so clever.” Marinette laughed sarcastically. “Anyways snow truce?” She asked grabbing her offered jacket.

“Sure snow truce.” Adrien agreed watching intently as she put the jacket on. She smiled brightly at him flipping the hood up to warm her cold ears only to squeal as a hood full of snow was flopped onto her head. Adrien laughed boisterously as he sprinted away. Marinette stood there shell shocked for a moment but couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from her gut. She quickly picked up a handful of snow and gave chase.

The two tumbled about the pond throwing globs of snow left and right and tackling each other into the snow mounds. After an hour or so the two found themselves collapsed their shoulders barely touching as they caught their breath. The sun fell lower and the air grew colder as snow fell gently to the ground. 

“It's been years since I've been here.” Adrien breathe a sad smile on his lips as he looked at the sky.

“Why so long? ” Marinette asked glancing at him. Adrien only shook his head solemnly.

“I haven't been able to set foot in the gardens since I lost someone very important to me.” Adrien replied.

“Was this person the reason why you don't really care to think about your past?” Marinette asked quietly.

“One of the reasons… A big reason.” Adrien sighed his eyes beginning to sting, He breathed in deeply through his nose bringing a hand up to cover his eyes.

“You don't have to tell me everything.” Marinette reassured softly startling Adrien as her hand grabbed his. He shook his head turning his hand so his fingers interlaced with hers.

“ My home used to be full of life and then suddenly it wasn't and this was one of those places that I just couldn't bring myself to experience after that.” Marinette gently rubbed her thumb over Adrien's knuckles in soothing circles.

“Do you regret coming back?” Marinette whispered looking at Adrien.

“No. Not with you at least.” He answered honestly turning to meet her eyes. 

“You know I'll always be here Adrien. I may not be a childhood friend like Chloe or Nino but if you ever need a snow buddy or someone to talk to I'll be there.” Marinette promised her eyes full of fierce determination and compassion. Adrien stayed quiet silently searching her eyes a content smile tugging at his lips upon finding his answer.

“Thank you my lady.” Adrien murmured bringing her hand up to place a soft kiss to her hand and a blush to her cheeks.

“Any time Chaton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to post this on the eve of my finals hell. Good luck to anyone else dealing with finals. Inconsistent posting will continue to be a thing.


	9. The stage is set

"And more, much more than this, I did it my way..."

Adrien watched in awe at the man who stood on stage. The man sang with such passion, passion he felt he could never replicate. He stood tall and proud his eyes ablaze with emotion as he belted out each line of Frank Sinatras “My way”.

He was what a Phantom should be. His voice was deep and loud resounding through the hall mesmerizing everyone in the theater. He commanded attention with his broad frame and piercing eyes. In short he was everything Adrien knew he wasn't. 

Adriens voice was smooth as silk not loud and commanding. He was tall and lean but he didn't draw everyone's eyes just by walking in the room. 

Why was he even auditioning?

with a simple glance to the right he remembered why he was there in the dark theater on his Sunday afternoon. Gabriel sat ramrod straight his steely eyes never leaving the stage as he looked at the auditionee with a cool calculated gaze. 

"He would make an amazing Phantom." Adrien whispered to his father as he leaned back in his chair his face just as impassive as Gabriel's.

"Perhaps but you will make an even better Phantom." Gabriel assured. Adrien sighed turning to look at the stage. He rested his chin in his palm not so sure of Gabriel's claim. The man on stage was quickly drawing toward the end of the song, a song that he performed just as good if not better than Frank Sinatra himself. Adriens resolve was fortifying with every note the man sang till he made his decision.

“Mr. Agreste to the stage.” Adrien looked to the stage his heart beating rapidly but his face a picture of nonchalance. He stood walking from his seat but pausing in front of his father.

“I love theater and I do it for myself and no one else.” With that he strode purposefully to the stage.

“Will you be auditioning for the role of the Phantom?” Adrien breathed in deeply before slowly exhaling looking his father straight in the eye.

“No I’m auditioning for the part of Raoul.”

\------

Adrien stood motionless under the pouring rain staring blankly at the cabs and cars that passed by. He had done it he had stood up to his father he threw the role of the century back in his father's face and all but stomped on it as he took the part of some side character. And it felt great for about five seconds then it didn't.

He’ll never forget the sight of the cold blank look his father wore the whole time he was auditioning. He won't forget how his father couldn't even stay for the whole audition leaving halfway through. He won't forget the sight of his father's back as he left the theater,the sight of the door closing without a sound.

“Hey get in the car before someone thinks you're working this corner.” Adrien was pulled from his thoughts by a warm familiar voice.

“What if I actually am working this corner.” Adrien shot back offering a weak smile as he walked to the old ratty blue jeep.

“Oh honey not dressed like that you're not.” Nino chuckled throwing the passenger door open for the soaking wet man. “So how did the audition go?”

“I'll probably get the part.” Adrien mumbled taking his phone from his pocket and grimacing at how wet it was, he sighed and tossed it into the cup holder.

“If it went so good why are you in my car and not in your father's cushy BMW?” Nino asked pulling out into the New York traffic. Adrien only sighed looking out the window watching the droplets of rain roll down the window. “Come on bro did he disown you or something.” Nino joked.

“Probably.” Adrien responded only to suddenly jerk forward his face meeting the dashboard as Nino stepped hard on the brakes.

“Did he tell you something?!? I swear i'll punt your old man across a damn football field if he-”

“Woah! No. He didn't say anything.” Adrien assured. “Listen I'll explain everything when we get to my apartment but can you please start driving I think you caused an accident and I would like to get out of here before the cops show.” Nino glanced in his rear view mirror and let out a frustrated huff.

“Fine but we are definitely talking about this.” Nino assured before shifting the Jeep into gear and driving out of there. Adrien slumped in his seat relieved when the Jeep started moving. The two drove in relative silence Nino huffing to himself frustrated and a little more than annoyed while Adrien just sat motionless staring out the window and the blur of pedestrians that passed by. The ride was short much shorter than Adrien expected.

“Where are we?” Adrien glanced around only seeing a ratty semi empty parking lot.

“Dude you look like a depressed teen whose emotions consist of 50% angst and depression you need a drink. And there's no better place to get a drink than the Jade turtle.” 

Adrien laughed weakly at Ninos words but didn't move to get out. Nino heaved a sigh and leaned over popping open the side door. “Hurry up and get out before my upholstery gets wet.” Adrien heaved a sigh of his own before stepping back out into the rain. He turned around and then spotted an old rundown little wooden building with a faded green sign. Adrien couldn't help but perk up as he took it all in, everything was exactly how he remembered it even down to the little green blotch on the end of the sign that was supposed to be a turtle. 

“I haven't been here in ages.” Adrien breathed as he stepped through the bars threshold instantly being hit by a wall of warm air.

“Yeah I guess we haven't. Works been taking all our time hasn't it?” Adrien glanced at Nino seeing the other man grimace his hands shoved deep into his pockets shoulders a little hunched.

“But we’re here now, together.” Adrien patted Nino on the shoulder offering him an encouraging smile. Nino exhaled slowly shaking his head as he met Adriens gaze.

“Bro..that was pretty gay.” Nino laughed his shoulders relaxing.

“Only for you.” Adrien smiled holding his fist up. Nino grinned bring his fist up to bump against Adriens

The two settled down on the barstools ordering a couple beers. Adrien let his eyes wander just taking in the feel of the bar. There were few people in the building but that wasn't to surprising considering it was 3:00 on a wednesday. The overhead lights were dim but they cast enough light for people in the booths to see each other from across the table. The place was full of light chatter as the patrons conversed amongst each other quick bouts of laughter popping up occasionally before falling back into a softer murmur. Overall the place was homey and warm everything Adrien needed it to be at the moment.

“ So what happened at the auditions.” At Ninos words Adrien visibly deflated. The blonde swirled his beer trying to get his thoughts together.

“I auditioned for Raoul.” He replied solemnly. Nino was quiet the words processing and reprocessing.

“Okay….Did you do bad?” Nino tried still unsure about what was wrong.

“My father wanted another Agreste to play the phantom, tradition and all that, but I said no and auditioned for Raoul. I was there watching some other dude audition and he was fantastic he was the one who deserved the role not me. Me a privileged theater baby who didn't even want to be in the stupid show shouldn't be the one to get the part just because my dad said so.” Adrien hunched further and further sinking deeper into his little puddle of self loathing meanwhile Ninos jaw dropped as Adrien explained. 

“Oh crap you finally stood up to your old man.” Adrien all but spit out his drink as Nino clapped him solidly on the back. “You're finally growing up.” Nino wiped away his imaginary tear getting a playful shove in retaliation.

“Ha ha but seriously I think I made a mistake.” Adrien admitted a frown marring his face.

“Bro do you seriously regret standing up for yourself?

“Well no but-”

“Then you can't go wrong. Dude it's about time you did something for yourself.” Adrien still didn't feel to sure but what's done was done and he can't really take it back. He glanced back at his beer grimacing before waving the bartender over asking for a shot of their strongest liquor. Nino raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as Adrien downed a shot of some amber liquid. 

“So is there anything good that's happened this week?” Nino asked.

“They said Marinette might audition.” Adrien mumbled softly.

“What?” 

“I said Marinette might audition for the show.” Adrien stated more loudly.

“Thats Alyas best friend right? Miss Eponin of Les Mis. The cute girl you've been hanging out with?”

“Um yes. Yes. And I guess.” Adrien finished lamely a faint blush on his cheeks.

“Aw come on dude. After that snow day you two hang out all the time. In fact this is the first weekend you to aren't all over each other.” Nino laughed pleased with how embarrassed Adrien was getting.

“First off we are just good friends second the only reason I have been spending some much time with her is because you've been so busy.” Adrien retorted taking a long gulp of his beer to calm himself.

“Sure sure. You two gonna kiss in the show?” Nino inquired before downing the rest of his beer.

“NINO!!” Adrien yelled at Ninos scandalous question.

“Hey if she is gonna be who I think she's gonna be you two are gonna be getting your smooch on.” Nino wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Adriens face turned the color of a tomato. The poor blonde tried to think of a comeback but he was drawing a blank. With a defeated groan he let his head thunk into the table.

“There there man at least your having the breakdown here instead of in front of your soulmate.” Nino laughed as Adrien socked him in the arm muttering darkly under his breath. Nino ordered them another round as he waited for Adrien to regain his composure.

“So how's the project coming?” Adrien asked quickly trying to take the spotlight off himself. Nino shook his head his face sobering up.

“I mean it's coming.” Nino mumbled massaging the bridge of his nose where his glasses sat.

Adriens furrowed his eyebrows “What? Do you not like how it's coming out or something?” 

“No no I love the music Manuel is a genius it's just… You ever have a dream and like you work your butt off for it and you get it but then all the sudden your whole world shifts.” Nino pinches the bridge of his nose letting out a frustrated sigh, “All the sudden you're dedicating all your time to something you didn't even see yourself doing but realize maybe this is what you were meant to be doing. But like what if I wasn't actually supposed to...what if I'm just trying to justify all the time I've been wasting. What if by the end of it turns out to be all just a big bust.” Adrien sipped his beer watching various emotions cross Ninos face as he tried to put his fears doubts and other emotions into words, feelings Adrien honestly didn't know he had.

“Bro do you seriously regret starting the project?” Adrien asked in his best imitation of his friends. Nino was silent for a second before looking up looking a little astounded before finally shaking his head. “Then you can't go wrong.”

Nino chuckled finishing the rest of his beer. “Using my own words against me.” Adrien smirked taking a proud swig of his drink. “So you wanna hear about the project?”Nino asked offhandedly Adrien all but spit out his beer, choking slightly not really sure he had heard right.

“Like the project? The one we were just talking about?” Adrien clarified wiping away his spit.

“What other project would I be talking about?” Nino laughed.

“Hell yes!” He wheezed wiping away his spit, “am I finally being welcomed into the circle.” Nino laughed unabashedly his eyes taking an excited gleam.

“Yup and you're gonna love it because I'm working on Broadway's next hit baby.” Nino proclaimed puffing out his chest.

Adriens jaw dropped not believing what u he was hearing “No way.” he managed to whisper.

“Yes way and you're gonna love this show it's going to change the whole theater scene. In a year or so the show is going to be plastered all over the city. Posters for the one the only H-”

\-------

“Come on Marinette. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity this is a special anniversary event. It was a three day special audition and this is the last day for it!”

"Wow fascinating. Now tell me Nick when did you become my agent? Also if you are my agent you suck because you're supposed to tell me about auditions before the day of them." Marinette noted as she absentmindedly scratched Tikkis head while she listened to Nick's attempts to get her in another show.

"Hardy har. I'm only trying to keep your torch alive now come on one more show and I'll never pressure you like this again." Nick pleaded Marinette could basically hear him clasping his hands together. She didn't respond right away but she felt her resolve breaking.

"Fine. I'm not doing anything today anyways." She sighed.

"Great I'll send you the audition info." He cheered, " oh and Marinette one last thing. You have more talent than almost all of Broadway combined just have faith in yourself."

"What?" 

"Well good chat text you the deets. Toodaloo." Before Marinette could interrogate Nick, he hung up leaving her alone, a feeling of dread creeping it's way into her heart.

"What have I gotten myself into Tikki?" She held up the little sugar glider hoping somehow the little marsupial would have an answer. Despite her wishes Tikki only chattered excitedly and licked her nose getting a long drawn out sigh out of Marinette. Her phone vibrated as she received a text. She opened it groaning as she looked over it. She sat on her bed contemplating if she was really going to go before ultimately deciding to get dressed and at least see which show Nick wanted her to do. She put Tikki back in her cage, shooting Alya a text to come and check on Tikki when she could, then dragged her feet to the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour later dressed in some nicer clothes she caught a taxi to the address Nick had texted her. The taxi stopped at some giant theater that looked closer to a Broadway theater, way nicer than any place she had previously auditioned in. Marinette double checked the address a bit skeptical but she trusted Nick had the address correct. 

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves She strode into the theater. 

The theater was almost pitch black a lone woman stood on stage singing what sounded like opera.

“Opera?” Marinette mumbled to herself. Someone was performing an opera piece. What show did Nick have her auditioning for? What show had a girl singing opera…Oh no.

Marinette had almost reached the exit when a lady appeared from nowhere blocking her path. The woman stood tall and proud her hands clasped together an excited smile on her lips her hair a wild mess of red curls. Marinette glanced over the woman's shoulder at the faint glow of the exit sign that sat above her only escape.

“Mrs Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette was pulled from her musings as the woman spoke in an excited whisper,” I'm Meredith one of the shows producer and let me be the first to say we are so honored to have you here with us we honestly weren't sure if Nick was pulling our legs when he told us you were coming.” The woman went on and on rambling at some point turning Marinette around and taking her to some seats closer to the stage and farther from Marinettes freedom. A couple people dressed in suits sat in the row Meredith dragged her to all of them seeming to do a double take when they noticed her. Marinette waved politely getting excited acknowledgements in return before they focused back on the stage. 

“Um excuse me but Nick never really told me which part I was auditioning for.” Marinette voiced praying to every deity she could think of that Nick hadn't signed her up for the show she dreaded this was.

“Oh for Christine of course!” If Marinette hadn't already been sitting she would have probably collapsed right there. Her life was over and Nick was gonna wish he was dead when she was through with him.

“ I'm so excited you and Raoul are going to be the cutest this might be the best show yet especially if you get along with the phantom.” 

“Wait wait wait. Aren't I going to audition. I mean I have accepted I can sing but how are you so sure I can hit Christine's high notes?” Marinette countered.

“Anybody can do it and if worse comes to worse we'll hire someone to teach you, we just need you to say yes.” Meredith explained waving her hand dismissively. Her hopeful smile still present just waiting for Marinettes confirmation. 

Marinette bit her lip glancing at the stage the Opera piece coming to an end. Was she really going to do this? Was she even qualified?. She looked back at Meredith and her excited smile and hopeful glances from the other producers realizing she, Marinette Dupain-Cheng actress with only two shows under her belt, was who they wanted. Despite her dread she couldn't help the spark of pride she felt in her stomach.

“When do I meet the Phantom?”

Meredith squealed like a preteen girl jumping up when Marinette agreed pulling her to her feet and into a bone crushing hug. 

“I'm taking her to meet Tony.” Meredith threw over her shoulder to her fellow producers before dragging Marinette up to the stairs and to the backstage. The two stopped before the dressing room doors. Marinette finally getting her wrist back as Meredith knocked politely on the door before barging right in not 3 seconds later. A tall broad and dark haired man stood with his back to them and arms spread wide while a woman shuffled about taking measurements.

“Ah Merry as patient as ever I see.” The man teased good naturedly his deep voice reverberating through the room.

“ Tony your the phantom not batman you can speak normally.” Meredith shot back waving Marinette in. The woman measuring Tony took step back looking over her scribbled notes before letting him go. The man thanked her before turning two gleaming dark brown eyes to them.

“My voice is naturally deep thank you.” Tony argued though his voice was noticeably less deep his eyes falling on Marinette a welcoming smile on his lips “oh and who do we have here? I'm Anthony Blake but most just call me Tony.” He offered holding his hand out. Marinette shook his hand firmly offering her own polite smile. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Tony's eyes widened for a second before a full on grin overtook his face. 

“It is an honor to finally meet you. I look forward to working with you.” For the second time that day Marinette felt a small inkling of pride. 

“How do you know I'm acting in this play?” She asked eyebrow raising in curiosity.

“Why else would the phantom be meeting such a beautiful face?” He responded with his own question a small smirk present.

“Hm charming. I suppose I'll see you at rehearsals.” Marinette replied politely.

“Oooohhh you two are perfect.”Meredith squealed wrapping them both in a hug. “Now all we need is the director's approval.” making to grab Marinettes wrist again to drag her off who knows where.

“No need to tear her arm off Meredith I was almost certain Marinette will be our Christine “ Marinette turned around to see familiar grey eyes and a warm smile. 

“Mr. Fu.” Marinette smiled giving the older man a hug.

“It is good to see you.” He assured taking a step back, “I'm here to formally welcome you to the Phantom of the Opera.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sporadic updates still a thing school sucks and finals are on the horizon


	10. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is so dramatic this chapter.

She was confident and beautiful as she strutted around the stage her voice reaching notes she claimed she would never hit. It was awe inspiring, it was so inspiring in fact that he felt his resolve only strengthening. He was going to do it he had to at least try but it would have to wait till after rehearsals. 

“Amazing isn't she?” Tony turned catching curious green eyes.

“Of course but honestly she's even more than I ever thought she would be.” Tony murmured truthfully missing Adrien's inquisitive look.

“Is she seeing anyone?” Adrien nearly choked on his own spit at Tony's question.

“W-what? Who Marinette? Why are you asking me? I don't know I'm not her keeper or anything!” He spluttered between wheezes. Tony slapped his back a few times his brows scrunched in worry. 

“Well I just thought you would know since you two are close.” Tony mumbled rubbing his cheek awkwardly. While Tony looked off to the side Adrien looked the burly man up and down a heavy feeling settling in his stomach at the lovey dovey look Tony sent Marinette's way. Adrien puffed his chest up a bit but he was a twig compared to the phantom, not that Tony noticed Adrien's attempts at intimidation the blue eyed beauty having stolen his focus as she glided over to the two men.

“Hey boys” Marinette greeted sweetly Adrien grinned in greeting opening his mouth to talk only to be cut off by Tony.

“Marinette would you like to go on a walk” The two turned to Tony Adrien in suspicion and Marinette in curiosity. Tony rubbed his cheek under the intensity of two Bluebell eyes a slight blush on his cheeks at his random outburst.

“Um...sure why not rehearsals are over anyways.” Marinette shrugged, “see you later Adrien.” Marinette waved before turning to Tony who offered his arm to Mari who took it graciously if not a tad confused. If Tony hadn't been so distracted by his nerves he might have noticed Marinette casting one last look toward a lost looking Adrien.

The two walked in relative silence making there way toward the dressing rooms.

“So not that walking isn't nice I just kinda expected to go somewhere else other than a place I have already been through.” Marinette teased bumping her elbow into Tony's side.

“well I for one think the scenery doesn't matter when one has a beautiful girl on their arm.” Tony smiled at the faint blush that made its way onto Marinette face. 

“Well you're laying it on thick today aren't you, you trying to butter me up or something?” Marinette accused her brow raising in suspicion.

“Possibly.” Tony stated smoothly his face falling into a more neutral expression, “Marinette are you seeing anyone at the moment?”

“Um...no.” Tony ignored Marinettes confusion taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Tony stopped turning to face Marinette ignoring his pounding heart as he looked into her eyes “Would you like to go on a date with me?” 

“Um what?” Marinette rubbed at her ear not entirely sure she heard right.

“Marinette I'm not going to lie you, you are a beautiful talented smart woman and I would be an idiot if I let a woman like you pass me bye so Marinette Dupain-cheng would you be willing to go on a date with me.” Marinettes studied Tonys face looking for any sign that this was a bad idea but she only saw sincerity and nervousness. Tony wasn’t a terrible man he was a tad cocky but he had the talent to back it despite that he seemed to be a gentlemen who was driven and caring. 

Tony shuffled his feet his shoulders starting to sag when Marinette finally answered, “When do you want to meet.” Tony immediately brightened at her words.

“How about friday night at 6 am casual but no jeans or t-shirts.” Tony offered shoving his hands into his pockets.

“That doesnt sound very casual” marinette muttered.

“Its a business casual.” Tony shrugged taking Marinettes hand in his, “till friday.” he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand before strolling away.

Despite the weird feeling of Tony kissing the back of her hand Marinette couldn't help but feel a bit of nervous excitement. 

How long had it been since she had been taken on a date? Oh no what was she going to wear?.

Marinette immediately began to mentally go through all the possible outfits she could wear as she walked toward the theater exit. As all her thoughts flew around she failed to notice the body in front of her till she walked right into it.

“My bad.” Marinette squeaked looking up into anxious green eyes. “What's up with you? You look like a cat before bath time.” She pointed out as she looked Adrien up and down.

“I'll have you know I'm all ready purrty clean princess and I'm fine.” Adrien replied running his hand through his hair not meeting Marinettes eyes , “so what was with the whole walk with Tony thing.” He asked trying and failing to seem nonchalant as he kept giving her sideway glances.

“Oh you know just two bros hanging out talking and stuff.” Marinette mentally face palmed at her attempt at being cool. 

“Talking about what?” Adrien asked not even trying to hide his nervousness not that Marinette noticed to busy trying to contain her blush.

“You know stuff...why are you so curious anyways. Nosy much?”

“Pfft me?! no never,” Adrien laughed waving his hand dismissively before continuing, “but I mean he seemed nervous to talk to you and now you seem nervous and… and it was just stupid curiosity.” Adrien finished with a mumble turning toward the exit and opening the door. He politely held it open for a now confused Marinette. Marinette studied Adriens face not entirely sure about what was going on with him.

The two stepped out into the cool evening air. Neither making a move to walk away.

“Tony asked me out on a date.” Adriens felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Tony and Marinette? Marinette and Tony? They would make quite a pair, two of Broadway's rising stars. A legacy in the making. So Why did the very thought make his insides twist.

“Well Tony seems like a cool cat.” He smiled ignoring the way his chest felt a tad too tight.

“That was pretty weak even for you.” Marinette laughed wrapping her arm around Adrien's as she pulled him along. “Come on chaton you look like you need a cookie.”

“Or a drink.” he mumbled to himself. 

++++++++++

Adrien let his head fall onto the table with a soft thunk. Why was he doing this? He shifted his head to look at the small glass in front of him that held the remains of his unfinished shot. He glared at it trying to remember the reason for his terrible mood.

He was halfway into believing the stress of the upcoming premier of the show was what brought him here till his phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone dismissing the notification only to get caught on his background picture.

Clear and bright blue Bell eyes stared up at the phone one cheek squished against Adrien's who to grinned into the camera. He remembers the day they took it, it was a couple months ago the two had gone to an art exhibit and Adrien was laying on the puns. That had been a good day. Now that he thought about it when was the last time he and Marinette had hung out….and now he remembers why he was here in a seedy bar at 12am on a Saturday morning. 

Normally he would have been asleep on an old couch waiting till morning where he would wake up to watch some cartoons in a warm apartment sugar glider in pocket and big bowl of cereal in lap a familiar dark haired head leaning on his shoulder. But Nooooo Marinette had to go and date some upcoming Broadway hotshot. Adrien groaned knocking back the rest of his shot. He raise his empty glass not bothering to look up at the bartender. A new glass was put in front of him and he knocked it back like the rest but this one was different. This drink didn't burn as it went down and it didn't have a taste. Adrien stared in confusion peeking into the empty glass not sure what to make of things.

“I think it's time you start making your way home.” The bartender muttered catching Adrien's attention. Adrien pouted pushing the empty glass away only for it to be pushed back with filled with more water.

“Hey Quincy hand me another one of ol jack I haven't forgotten why I came here yet!” some lady yelled from across the bar. Adrien watched as a frown made its way onto the bartender's face.

“I told her not to call me that.” The bartender muttered darkly,” Hey when you leave maybe you could take someone with you.” Quincy muttered before walking down the bar to a rowdy mess of red hair. Adrien squinted at the other patron something about her ringing a few bells. It wasn't till hazel met green that he recognized the drunken woman and based on her exaggerated gasp she recognized him. The one and only Alya Cesaire best friend of the one who shall not be named stumbled her way over to the stool next to Adrien.

“Adrien fancy meeting you here you never struck me as the drinking type. Is there trouble a foot?” Alya smiled bumping shoulders.

“You're right about the first thing. “ He mumbled offhandedly swallowing down the bile that was making its way up his throat.

“Aw you're a lil lightweight aren't you how many shots have you even had?” Alya cooed. “Enough.” Adrien huffed, “Anyways why are you here, Nino told me Friday nights where date nights.” At his words the smile fell from Alyas face and her shoulders hunched up. She took a long sip of her drink.

“He had to cancel...for the third time in a row.” She mumbled, at her words Adrien sat up straighter.

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked his brows knitting in worry. Alya laughed bitterly staring hard at the shelf of liquors in front of her.

“Oh it's just sunshine and rainbows don't worry your pretty head over it. Besides I don't need you blabbing about this to Mari, I don't need her on my case.” Alya stated dismissively. Adrien couldn't help the pang of hurt at remembering again why he was smashed tonight.

“Don't have to worry about me blabbing I haven't been able to really talk to Mari for weeks.” Adrien replied looking at the glass of water in front of him and wishing it was some liqour.

“Trouble in paradise my man?” Alya asked sounding sympathetic.

“Maybe but I asked about your sob story first.” He shot back taking a sip of his water.

“Hmm fair enough. Nino hasn't really been around between his DJing and this stupid new show I maybe see him one on one for like five hours in a week. It was fine before when we at least had Friday evenings but now not so much. Is he even worth it?” She turned to him with her piercing gaze that made him want to curl in on himself.

“I’m Drunk.” Was all he managed to squeaked out not able to think properly under her paralyzing gaze. Alya burst out laughing her eyes screwed shut as she clutched her stomach, Adrien watched for a second before he started to laugh to.

“I haven't laughed like that in weeks.” Alya sighed trying to catch her breath along with Adrien who nodded in agreement. The two let their giggles die down settling into a comfortable silence.

“Was is worth it in the beginning?” Adrien asked remembering Alyas question. ALya looked at Adrien with a brow raised.

“What?”

“When you first started dating I know for a fact that Nino was still way into the his Djing meaning he played all night and slept most of the day, he was probably only awake for your dates. But he still woke up for them and then he started taking nights off just for you guys. He threw himself into your relationship head on just like what he's doing here. Nino is shortsighted in every aspect not just his vision. What I'm trying to get at is Nino gives everything he has to things he cares about that he sometimes loses sight of other possibly more important things, just talk to him tell him how you're feeling and be patient relationships are give and take.” Adrien toyed with the empty glass not looking up to really see Alya reaction not even sure if his words made sense.

“Damn what were you drinking? You know alcohol is supposed to kill brain cells not grow new ones.” She asked sounding genuinely astounded, Adrien only chuckled in response glad he had actually made some sense.

“Well an eye for an eye lay it on me Agreste what's up with you and Mari? Maybe I can help you out.” He quickly sobered up as he thought of his explanation.

“Tony and Marinette are dating as I'm sure you know,” He started slowly, Alya nodded in confirmation,” they've been dating for a couple weeks and I don't know if maybe its that Mari doesn't have any time for me or the fact that Tony is always holding her hand, kissing her cheek or lips but it makes my stomach knot up and I just want to pull Marinette to me but...I just don't understand what wrong with me.” Adrien finished pitifully.

“Really thats it!? Oh you poor sorry sap.” Alya snickered, “Isn't it obvious.” Adrien just shook his head taking a sip of his water kind of offended Alya was laughing at him when he had just probably saved her relationship. How ungrateful.

“You have a crush on Marinette.” She stated matter of factly. Adrien spit his water out pissing off Quincy more than Alya had already done. 

“Who me...im not..We don't...Marinette is….W-were friends.”

Alya almost fell out of her seat laughing at Adrien dumbfounded expression.

“Oh come on Agreste that whole wanting Marinette for yourself and not liking Tony messing with her is classic jealousy.” 

“No its not its called friendship.” He argued weakly.

“Really?” She asked not impressed, “Tell me when you see Marinette does your stomach feel all weird?”

“I kind of feel like I'm on a roller coaster” Adrien mumbled not liking what Alya was insinuating. 

“I bet. How often do you smile when you're around Mari compared to when your apart.”

“I don't see how this matters”

“Just answer the question agreste.”

“Fine! yes I smile more, I feel all warm and fuzzy when she's around and heaven forbid she grab my hand or give me a hug because I swear one day my heart is going to give out, and maybe my days away from the theater are 1000x better when she is involved even when its just a simple text. Maybe I can't think of anything better to do on a lazy afternoon then watching her design and sew clothes because the emotions that flit across her face are more real and beautiful than anything I've experienced. And maybe some days during rehearsals when we're practicing certain intimate scenes I wonder what it would be like to actually kiss her…. Oh crap.”

Adrien slowly collapsed in his seat running his hand through his hair his mouth agape and eyes wide. 

“Took you long enough.” Quincy said gruffly.

“Don't you have glasses or something to clean.” Alya stated emphasising her words with a glare shooing a grumbling Quincy away before turning her full attention to the frozen form beside her. 

“You okay buddy?” She asked her voice like a mother talking to a kid who just found out Santa didn't exist. Adrien just shook his head dropping his face into his hands.

“Aw come on kid you've made some big steps.”

“This can't happen Alya not now.” Adrien sighed.

“What do you mean its perfect.”

“Al one I dont even know if she likes me and two, the most important reason, Tony and Marinette are dating. I can't just lay my feelings out, I won't risk her happiness.”

\-----

Marinette studied Tony's face in the pale light of the street lamps. His face was clean shaven but in a couple hours a 5 o’clock shadow would start to form much to Marinettes dissatisfaction. Marinette felt Tony gently squeezed her hand as they walked down the street. She glanced down, holding Tony's hand was...nice but it felt off like a shoe just a size too big something you could grow into but she didn't think she had any more room to grow. 

The two were coming back from there most recent date at a roller skating rink. It had been Marinettes idea she had always wanted to go but couldn't schedule anything with her friends.

It had been fun Tony was a terrible skater but he tried and tried again for Marinette which just made the sick feeling in her stomach grow. Why didn't Tony feel right? He was sweet, reliable, a gentleman, mature, polite but the more she thought about it the more she realized Tony wasn't what she needed.

She needed someone who would wake up at the crack of dawn on Saturdays to watch cartoons with her dressed in dorky onesies eating more cereal than anybody their age should really eat.

She needed someone who would encourage her designing maybe stand behind her trying to catch a sneak peak from over her shoulder, someone who would barely be able to contain their excitement as she drew closer to finishing a project.

She needed someone not afraid to go adventuring at the drop of a hat, whether it be breaking into snowy gardens or bouldering or trying the hole in the wall Chinese place that turned out to be heaven on Earth.

She need someone she could could have pun with, someone who would have one in return leading to a never ending barrage of jokes she needed someone like-

“Here we are.” Marinette was ripped from her train of thought. She looked up taking in the familiar architecture of her apartment building. 

“Thank you for walking me home Tony”

“It was my pleasure Marinette.” He answered honestly a warm twinkle in his eye. She had to do it she couldn't lead him on not when she just realized she couldn't return Tony's feelings

“I'm sorry Tony, tonight and all the other dates were great but I don't see this going any farther” Marinette blurted out burying her face in her hands and groaning at her lack of tac. She peeked out from between her fingers watching as Tony slowly processed her words his shoulders sag slightly and his face falling. The two stood silently in front of Marinettes apartment neither really knowing what to do.

“You know despite the lovely time I think we've had I can't say I'm surprised.” Tony chuckled softly. “Did you at least enjoy the dates? It wasn't the worst experience you've had?”

"I did enjoy our dates and the company wasn't the worst.” Marinette tried to joke getting a soft smile from the man in front of her. 

“Well we both gave it a shot can't say Im totally satisfied with the outcome but so is life.” Tony shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked down the apartment stairs. 

“See you at the show Marinette,” he called from farther down the street “oh and don't keep that dumb blonde waiting I don't think the rest of us can handle anymore of the sexual tension.” With that Tony walked down the street and around the corner leaving a spluttering Marinette behind.

“What sexual tension!?!”

\----

Marinette peaked out from the side of the stage at all the people in their seats.

“So you broke it off with Tony?” Marinette just about shrieked as warm breath cascaded over her ear.

“Warn a girl” she hissed as she rubbed her tingling ear glaring at Adriens self satisfied smirk, “and yes I did but I don't see how you would know it just happened two days ago.”

“A little birdie told me.” Adrien sniffed looking off to the side.

“Sure and does that birdies name rhyme with smalya?” 

“Possibly” Adrien mumbled before giving her a crooked grin. Marinette just rolled her eyes ignoring how her heart stuttered. 

“So why did you break up?” Marinette tensed. She honestly might have known the real reason why but she wasn't about to admit it out loud, now wasn't the time.

“He just wasn't my type.” Marinette shrugged.

"Really?" Adrien asked sounding surprised and something else. 

"Really." Marinettes states matter of factly waiting for her queue.

Words spilled out of him before he could stop them “What is your type?" 

Marinette hesitated looking up into Adriens eyes almost as if she was looking for something. Before he knew it the moment was broken and Marinette turned back to look at the actors on stage.

"Hmm maybe if you play your cards right you'll find out some day." With that it was Marinettes queue and she was out on stage leaving a very confused and a little bit hopeful man behind.

\------

The crowd roared with applause all the main cast standing onstage in the final bow. They had done amazing knocked the socks off everyone in the theater but Adrien couldn't have cared less. It took everything in his power not to touch his lips the very same lips Marinette had just kissed more than once. The very thought just made his insides flip, if he was being honest he was pretty surprised that he had even been able to stay standing after the kiss much less say his lines. 

He couldn't help sneaking a glance to the subject of his thoughts. The beautiful woman stood a few persons over looking a tad dazed herself which sent his heart a sailing hoping beyond hope she had felt the same thing he did when their lips touched.

Kissing wasn't technically new to them. They had in fact kissed before of course at rehearsals and all but this time was different. At rehearsals the kisses were always showy and over dramatic neither of them really seemed to take it seriously it was just fun and games till today. He remembers their first rehearsal kiss all bumps and squished cheeks, showy and dumb like kids on the playground, but this wasn't anything like that. He remembers placing his hands on either side of her face, he remembers meeting her eyes and planning to wink but freezing when he saw the intensity of her gaze. She murmured something but he wasn't really listening to focused on how she leaned ever closer till their lips met. 

He had to talk to her. This had to be something more. Right? 

The curtains fell and Adrien was ushered toward the dressing room along with all the other actors. He quickly changed before hurrying out to the foryer set on finding Marinette. He eventually found her out in the theater halls surrounded by an adoring audience.

He paused just taking in her brilliant smile and shining blue eyes. She was radiant absolutely stunning. He swallowed rubbing his damp palms on his pants before weaving his way through the crowd toward Mari.

“May I have a word with you my lady.” He murmured into her ear. He couldn't help the small smirk that made its way to his lips as he watched her stiffen as his words washed over her.

“I suppose it is getting a little stuffy here.” Marinette responded thanking the rest of the audience before turning her full attention to Adrien. He offered his arm and a shaky grin as he tried to ignore his racing heart. Adrien led them farther back in the theater closer to the backstage entrances. He stopped near one of the VIP boxes dropping their arms and stuffing his hands in his pockets. He shuffled nervously not missing Marinette as she twiddled her thumbs awkwardly. 

“Adrien I need-”

“Marinette about the-” 

“Sorry”

“You go first.” 

Adrien took a deep breath trying to find the words he needed. Finally deciding to just wing it.

“Mari-

“Adrien bro.” It took all off Adrien's willpower not to growl in frustration. He turned around ready to ask for ten measly minutes.

“Nino can this wait i'm in the middle of something.” Adrien said not even trying to hide his annoyance. 

“Sorry dude but my man has to leave soon. Oh good Marinette you're here to. Fantastic.” Nino smiled waving at Marinette who returned it with a kind smile, bless her patience because Adrien was sorely lacking.

“Whats going on Nino?” Marinette asked placing a calming hand on Adrien's shoulder.

“I'm sorry my dudes I know you've been surrounded by fans all night but I have one more who would just love to meet you.” Nino proclaimed not missing Adriens unimpressed look. 

“Look my dude this isn't just any friend remember my project that I told you about well this is the man who initially started this project and this isn't just another meet and greet.” Nino promised. Despite Adriens initial annoyance he couldn't help but let it go, Nino was introducing them to someone obviously important to him. 

“I hope you haven't spoiled anything Mr. Lahiffe.” All three tured meeting the warm gaze of a older goateed man. Adrien looked at him curiously but was distracted as Marinette gripped his elbow tightly. He looked at her questioningly but she was too busy gaping at the man walking toward them.

“Of course not my dude.” Nino smiled the older man shaking his head in amusement at the lack of formalities.

“It is wonderful to finally meet you two. Nino has told me so much about you Mr. Agreste and Miss Dupain Cheng.” Adrien didn't miss the small squeak Marinette barely hid when the man offered his hand to Marinette. 

“Thank you but if you don't mind me asking who are you?” Marinette gasped loudly snapping out of her stupor.

“Adrien I thought you were a theater baby how could you not know?” Marinette exclaimed sounding genuinely offended. When adrien couldn't think of a good response Marinette just shook her head.

“This man wrote the show “In the heights”. The broadway show that won 4 tonys and a grammy and a whole bunch of other ones.”

“In the heights,” Adrien mumbled realization dawning on his face, “You’re-”

“It seems my work precedes me,” The man smiled, “I am Lin Manuel Miranda pleasure to meet you but enough about me I'm here to talk to you.”

“Us?” Adrien and Marinette asked in unison.

“Yes I have a proposition for you to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated before this story will have an ending. Third week of college and I am getting into the swing of things but nothings set so i have no idea when the next chapter will be but its almost over. thank you to all those who have commented, to those who commented on the first chapter or the most recent one or maybe even more than one, you guys are the real MVPs and one of the reasons why i've made time to write this.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by the amazing thelastpilot who gave me permission to write a story based on their au.


End file.
